The New Prophecy
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: A Fake Prophecy set in motion a real prophecy! Severus is Harry's father story! Manipulative Dumbledore. A stick together Nev, Gin, Herm, Ron, Harry, Luna! they are also very powerful and plan on ending the war! but what is the cost? same story new name!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Prophecy **

**Chapter - 1 **

All families were happy, even during the war: the neutrals, the light side, even the dark side. They were unaware that everything would fall apart in the blink of an eye, and nothing would be as it seemed.

Lily Evans and Severus Snape had gotten together after graduation and had a son. Alexander Severus Salazar Snape was now three years old and had a mother and father who loved him very much.

"Dada," squealed three-year-old Alexander as he hugged his dad. It was late at night after dealing with brats all day, as Severus would say, but he never meant it. He always just said it in a nice, amused sort of way. Grabbing his child, he swung him around in the air. Alex squealed. All the while Lily was sitting on the chair looking at them fondly with a bright smile on her face.

After about an hour playing with his child, the child himself was nearly falling asleep in his fathers arms. Taking Alex, Severus walked into the child's room. Having already had his supper, he sat in the rocking chair singing a lullaby in a soft silky voice, gently stroking his son's face. It was not long before the child was asleep. The child listened to his father's voice unaware that he would not remember, or hear the voice sing to him ever again.

Alexander loved his mum and dad; they played with him, constantly sung to him and always provided him with toys to play with. He loved his father and that's what Severus loved about his family: Lily and Alex both loved him unconditionally. Even when he showed her the Dark Mark, she still loved him. That's what he loved about her, she could see the good in anyone. He was content and could not imagine life without his wife and child.

That same night, the Rookwoods put their little angel to sleep. Her name was Rachel and she too was three. She was already very gifted and beautiful, an elemental that was a well-kept secret. They did not want their daughter to get into the war, not aware that they would never be there for their daughter again.

The Prewett brothers put their children -- a little girl with fiery red hair called Serena, and a boy, her cousin, who was the same age named Daniel -- down to sleep. Their wives usually looked after the children, as their fathers were busy aurors. That night, the Prewett brothers went down, taking ten Death Eaters with them, protecting their sons and daughters, nieces and nephews, knowing that their wives could look after them.

Regulus Black had just put his son to sleep when the Dark Mark began to burn. Placing a kiss on his son's forehead, he got his house elf to look after him because his wife was not there. Regulus was unaware that it was the last kiss he would ever bestow upon his son.

Half way around the world, a three- year-old girl went to bed. Her name was Iris Lily Evans. She was the cousin of Alexander and she saw him often. Lily and Severus would spend their summers with Lily's brother and their niece. Lily Evans, before she had married Severus, had looked for her parents when she had learned that she was adopted. She had found out that when she was born she was kidnapped. She also found out that she was the descendant of Ravenclaw. Lily only told Severus about what had happened to her.

The lives of those children were about to change. It all started with the Snape family. Severus, Lily, and Alexander sat in the headmaster's office. Severus was having a bad feeling about everything. Lily held Alex while Severus had his wife at his side.

Before they knew it, they were frozen on the spot. Severus tried to get out of the bindings that held him down to get to his son, who was calling for him, as well as screaming and crying.

"Dada! No, I want my dad! Mummy, no… Dada," said Alex, trying to get back to his dad, realizing something was wrong. He tried to not drink the potion but to no avail. He screamed when he felt his body begin to get smaller. He didn't know what was happening, but it hurt. "Ahh! GGGet off! Daddy! No, please… Daddy! Ahh!" Soon Alexander could not move or scream, he hurt everywhere. All he could think was, 'Why isn't my daddy helping me?' He had always helped him. Unaware that his dad would not be able to help him again a cry of, "Daddy," was all Alex could manage before he fell unconscious from the magic suppressor and the memory charm placed upon him to forget his dad.

It was useless. Severus had to watch as his child was turned into a newborn with potions he knew, and even brewed: de-ageing potion, memory potion, and then a magic suppressing potion. Severus watched as Dumbledore put glamours on his son. It left a bitter taste in his throat, causing Alex to look like James Potter and he hated it, as did Lily. Their perfect son was turned into a James Potter miniature.

Trying to move, he found he could not. He watched as Dumbledore walked over to his wife. "Obliviate!" was what he heard, then, "You married James Potter and had his new born son. Go into hiding and use Peter Pettigrew as your Secret Keeper."

Her eyes blank, she nodded. Gathering her son, she left, giving Severus a curious stare on her way out. Severus could only watch in growing horror as his wife was obliviated and told she was James Potter's wife with their three-year-old son now a newborn, whom resembled James Potter. He felt his heart shatter into a billion pieces. The man he thought of as a father had betrayed him and he wanted to know why.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but it had to be done. Your son will be too powerful. I don't want a Death Eater spy having a child and spoiling everything. She will be fine with James; they will have children and make more soldiers for me to mould and manipulate. Your son is only going to get in my way, and we can't have that, now can we? No, that will not do. Just remember, it's all for the greater good." A memory charm was then cast on Snape.

88888

The Rookwoods were found dead by the killing curse. It was said to be Death Eaters, but what they didn't know was that it was their own hero, Headmaster Dumbledore. He took their daughter and, like Alex, was given potions: a de-ageing potion, magic suppressor, and a memory charm. As there were no Order members alive, or most were too old to look after children, the headmaster dumped her on the Grangers, a young married couple who could not conceive any children. They kept her, knowing she was adopted, but they didn't tell her.

The Prewetts went down, taking a load of Death Eaters with them. Their wives were mysteriously killed, too, the ministry suspected death eaters. The children were given to Molly Weasley, whom -- as well as everyone else -- had her memory modified. She believed her brothers' children to be hers after getting the potions down her throat.

Regulus Black was caught as a spy, for Dumbledore. His wife and child were killed, and then he was as well for defying the Dark Lord. The Blacks were unaware that the child they had was a squib, who was the real Neville Longbottom. The headmaster had switched Regulus Black's child with the Longbottom's son, the couples having no idea what happened. The boy, too, had been given the same potions as Alex and the others.

Albus Dumbledore then killed the last Evans from the Ravenclaw line, gave the child the same potions, and modified the Lovegoods' memory making them think that Iris was their daughter Luna.

Severus didn't remember loving Lily Evans or his child. His instincts were screaming not to trust Dumbledore, and he didn't since he still played his part as spy and hated everything and everyone. Eventually the war was won, Harry Potter was sent to his relatives, abused, beaten and most of all, alone. Although Severus didn't know why, he felt his heart ache when Lily died. But he hated her, right? He was beginning to wonder whether he did or not.

What they were all unaware of was that their own leader of the light was a power hungry tyrant. He wanted power, and had done a lot more than kill people and split six families apart. The reason for this was because of a prophecy that was made that year, by a very gifted seer that had gone missing after a supposed meeting with Albus Dumbledore. All of them were unaware that he himself had killed the woman, for she had seen him for what he was. After all, why would he want a decade of gaining power?

_Six descendants from Pure-blood families…elementals of lightning, fire, earth, water and air. The leader will be most powerful…a boy with the scar of lightning. Together, the children will stop house rivalry… shoving the Bumblebee aside. Together, the great six will change Hogwarts forever. Together, they will stop the darkness that's descending… _

He had killed her after hearing the prophecy. With his status at the Ministry, he realized who the elementals were: the Rookwoods' child, his spy's child, the Prewett brother's children, the Evans' child, and the Black's child.

Dumbledore gave James Potter what he had always wanted, Lily, not that he would live to enjoy it. James got Lily Evans as well as her son, whom James thought was his. The New Prophecy Chapter - 1

All families were happy, even during the war: the neutrals, the light side, even the dark side. They were unaware that everything would fall apart in the blink of an eye, and nothing would be as it seemed.

Lily Evans and Severus Snape had gotten together after graduation and had a son. Alexander Severus Salazar Snape was now three years old and had a mother and father who loved him very much.

"Dada," squealed three-year-old Alexander as he hugged his dad. It was late at night after dealing with brats all day, as Severus would say, but he never meant it. He always just said it in a nice, amused sort of way. Grabbing his child, he swung him around in the air. Alex squealed. All the while Lily was sitting on the chair looking at them fondly with a bright smile on her face.

After about an hour playing with his child, the child himself was nearly falling asleep in his fathers arms. Taking Alex, Severus walked into the child's room. Having already had his supper, he sat in the rocking chair singing a lullaby in a soft silky voice, gently stroking his son's face. It was not long before the child was asleep. The child listened to his father's voice unaware that he would not remember, or hear the voice sing to him ever again.

Alexander loved his mum and dad; they played with him, constantly sung to him and always provided him with toys to play with. He loved his father and that's what Severus loved about his family: Lily and Alex both loved him unconditionally. Even when he showed her the Dark Mark, she still loved him. That's what he loved about her, she could see the good in anyone. He was content and could not imagine life without his wife and child.

That same night, the Rookwoods put their little angel to sleep. Her name was Rachel and she too was three. She was already very gifted and beautiful, an elemental that was a well-kept secret. They did not want their daughter to get into the war, not aware that they would never be there for their daughter again.

The Prewett brothers put their children -- a little girl with fiery red hair called Serena, and a boy, her cousin, who was the same age named Daniel -- down to sleep. Their wives usually looked after the children, as their fathers were busy aurors. That night, the Prewett brothers went down, taking ten Death Eaters with them, protecting their sons and daughters, nieces and nephews, knowing that their wives could look after them.

Regulus Black had just put his son to sleep when the Dark Mark began to burn. Placing a kiss on his son's forehead, he got his house elf to look after him because his wife was not there. Regulus was unaware that it was the last kiss he would ever bestow upon his son.

Half way around the world, a three- year-old girl went to bed. Her name was Iris Lily Evans. She was the cousin of Alexander and she saw him often. Lily and Severus would spend their summers with Lily's brother and their niece. Lily Evans, before she had married Severus, had looked for her parents when she had learned that she was adopted. She had found out that when she was born she was kidnapped. She also found out that she was the descendant of Ravenclaw. Lily only told Severus about what had happened to her.

The lives of those children were about to change. It all started with the Snape family. Severus, Lily, and Alexander sat in the headmaster's office. Severus was having a bad feeling about everything. Lily held Alex while Severus had his wife at his side.

Before they knew it, they were frozen on the spot. Severus tried to get out of the bindings that held him down to get to his son, who was calling for him, as well as screaming and crying.

"Dada! No, I want my dad! Mummy, no… Dada," said Alex, trying to get back to his dad, realizing something was wrong. He tried to not drink the potion but to no avail. He screamed when he felt his body begin to get smaller. He didn't know what was happening, but it hurt. "Ahh! GGGet off! Daddy! No, please… Daddy! Ahh!" Soon Alexander could not move or scream, he hurt everywhere. All he could think was, 'Why isn't my daddy helping me?' He had always helped him. Unaware that his dad would not be able to help him again a cry of, "Daddy," was all Alex could manage before he fell unconscious from the magic suppressor and the memory charm placed upon him to forget his dad.

It was useless. Severus had to watch as his child was turned into a newborn with potions he knew, and even brewed: de-ageing potion, memory potion, and then a magic suppressing potion. Severus watched as Dumbledore put glamours on his son. It left a bitter taste in his throat, causing Alex to look like James Potter and he hated it, as did Lily. Their perfect son was turned into a James Potter miniature.

Trying to move, he found he could not. He watched as Dumbledore walked over to his wife. "Obliviate!" was what he heard, then, "You married James Potter and had his new born son. Go into hiding and use Peter Pettigrew as your Secret Keeper."

Her eyes blank, she nodded. Gathering her son, she left, giving Severus a curious stare on her way out. Severus could only watch in growing horror as his wife was obliviated and told she was James Potter's wife with their three-year-old son now a newborn, whom resembled James Potter. He felt his heart shatter into a billion pieces. The man he thought of as a father had betrayed him and he wanted to know why.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but it had to be done. Your son will be too powerful. I don't want a Death Eater spy having a child and spoiling everything. She will be fine with James; they will have children and make more soldiers for me to mould and manipulate. Your son is only going to get in my way, and we can't have that, now can we? No, that will not do. Just remember, it's all for the greater good." A memory charm was then cast on Snape.

88888

The Rookwoods were found dead by the killing curse. It was said to be Death Eaters, but what they didn't know was that it was their own hero, Headmaster Dumbledore. He took their daughter and, like Alex, was given potions: a de-ageing potion, magic suppressor, and a memory charm. As there were no Order members alive, or most were too old to look after children, the headmaster dumped her on the Grangers, a young married couple who could not conceive any children. They kept her, knowing she was adopted, but they didn't tell her.

The Prewetts went down, taking a load of Death Eaters with them. Their wives were mysteriously killed, too, the ministry suspected death eaters. The children were given to Molly Weasley, whom -- as well as everyone else -- had her memory modified. She believed her brothers' children to be hers after getting the potions down her throat.

Regulus Black was caught as a spy, for Dumbledore. His wife and child were killed, and then he was as well for defying the Dark Lord. The Blacks were unaware that the child they had was a squib, who was the real Neville Longbottom. The headmaster had switched Regulus Black's child with the Longbottom's son, the couples having no idea what happened. The boy, too, had been given the same potions as Alex and the others.

Albus Dumbledore then killed the last Evans from the Ravenclaw line, gave the child the same potions, and modified the Lovegoods' memory making them think that Iris was their daughter Luna.

Severus didn't remember loving Lily Evans or his child. His instincts were screaming not to trust Dumbledore, and he didn't since he still played his part as spy and hated everything and everyone. Eventually the war was won, Harry Potter was sent to his relatives, abused, beaten and most of all, alone. Although Severus didn't know why, he felt his heart ache when Lily died. But he hated her, right? He was beginning to wonder whether he did or not.

What they were all unaware of was that their own leader of the light was a power hungry tyrant. He wanted power, and had done a lot more than kill people and split six families apart. The reason for this was because of a prophecy that was made that year, by a very gifted seer that had gone missing after a supposed meeting with Albus Dumbledore. All of them were unaware that he himself had killed the woman, for she had seen him for what he was. After all, why would he want a decade of gaining power?

_Six descendants from Pure-blood families…elementals of lightning, fire, earth, water and air. The leader will be most powerful…a boy with the scar of lightning. Together, the children will stop house rivalry… shoving the Bumblebee aside. Together, the great six will change Hogwarts forever. Together, they will stop the darkness that's descending… _

He had killed her after hearing the prophesy. With his status at the Ministry, he realized who the elementals were: the Rookwoods' child, his spy's child, the Prewett brother's children, the Evans' child, and the Black's child.

Dumbledore gave James Potter what he had always wanted, Lily, not that he would live to enjoy it. James got Lily Evans as well as her son, whom James thought was his.

Because of a prophecy they all paid dearly. Only Alexander Severus Salazar Snape, better known as Harry Potter, and the witch who told it, got the blunt of Dumbledore's treachery. Albus Dumbledore had known what he was doing sending Alex to the Dursleys, making sure he was as down trodden as possible.

He had made sure Peter was the Secret Keeper and made sure that Voldemort got wind of a different prophecy, but there was no such prophecy ever really made. Albus was a master at Occlumency and Legilimency, he could fake a memory and he did it often.

Because of a prophecy they all paid dearly. Only Alexander Severus Salazar Snape, better known as Harry Potter, and the witch who told it, got the blunt of Dumbledore's treachery. Albus Dumbledore had known what he was doing sending Alex to the Dursleys, making sure he was as down trodden as possible.

He had made sure Peter was the Secret Keeper and made sure that Voldemort got wind of a different prophecy, but there was no such prophecy ever really made. Albus was a master at Occlumency and Legilimency, he could fake a memory and he did it often.

-------------0

**This has been edited i hope it makes more sense to you than it did before! So a big thank you to Sage! it means alot so enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flash Back!

He was getting the Dark Lord to do his dirty work for him. He decided after a year and a half he wanted the children dead instead. He did not want anything to happen. What he did not expect was for Harry Potter to survive the attack. Realising that he could mold and manipulate the boy into his pawn. He kept him alive, told his family to hate him, so when he came to Hogwarts, he would like Dumbledore for getting him out of there.

Making sure that Hagrid told Harry about Slytherins being evil, there was no chance of his pawn ending up in Slytherin. He had let out his breath when the hat had shouted Gryffindor; after all, he had been under there a long time.

Severus was contemplating another matter. When he had looked into Harry Potter's eyes, he had felt love flow through him, like when he thought about Lily. He gave the 'brat' the evil eye and he looked away, but he was still confused about why he felt like that in the first place.

The same thing happened when Harry nearly fell off his broom. Severus could not understand those feelings. After saying the counter curse he left the stands and drank about half of a bottle of whiskey. He didn't understand the feelings and didn't want to anyway, not with James Potter son. James Potter, the person he loathed more than anyone, he would not like his child, no matter what.

That was one of the reasons he had tried to get Harry expelled in second year. He didn't like the protective feeling that over came him near Harry and would do anything to stop it, even if he was shut of the stupid child forever.

In addition, he did not understand why the headmaster laughed at him every time he complained about Harry to him. And he was laughing at him, laughing because he thought that if they ever found out, they would still hate each other. Laughing because Severus was degrading his own son as well as calling him names. Moreover, it just amused Dumbledore to no end.

Third year it happened again. He put himself in front of a werewolf for the brat, risking his own life for the brat. Severus still could never understand why he was doing it, not knowing that the answer was sitting under his nose the whole time. Potions books, to be precise memory potions!

Fourth year, all he wanted to do was sit and comfort Harry after the Dark Lord was reborn. He had gone to the hospital wing after everyone had left and just gazed at the boy for hours before he had snapped out of it and fled. Again, not understanding why he felt so drawn to him. He had never been shown love or affection from his parents or after school. He had joined the death eaters and did not have any relationships. He had never loved or wanted to care for anyone before. All Severus could think was why Harry Potter, why James Potter's son?

Fifth year one would have thought that he would be glad too see Harry Potter get his mind raided. All it proved was that Harry Potter was not as spoiled as he once had thought. The protectiveness was still there and it annoyed him. He was annoyed because he did not understand it and he took it out on the boy, ending up not teaching the boy properly. In addition, one would think he would be happy that Harry would be dowsed with Veritaserum, but he gave the woman water instead. When he had seen Harry Potter in Umbridge's office he had wanted to get Harry out of the woman's grasp. As soon as he got out of the room he had contacted the order. He had to do it twice that night after seeing the children riding horses that pulled the carriages to the school. He could not leave, he was forced by Dumbledore to stay put, when all he wanted to do was go back there and tell him that Sirius was safe or get Harry himself. He had never been more glad when Harry came back alive.

In many years to come he would feel like hitting himself for not thinking about it or doing it. If he had taken the memory potion it would have been the answer to all his problems. Why he felt like protecting Harry Potter, or the fact that he did not know if he liked Lily Evans. He would have realised that he had a child and also had a wife that had been deeply hidden within his memory's. Severus would have realised the only reason, well not only reason, he felt protective of Harry Potter was because he was his child, a child he and Lily had called Alexander Severus Salazar Snape.

Harry Potter, or Alexander Severus Salazar Snape, did not remember because the potion was used on him. Severus was only Oblivated via spell which did not take the feelings away, just the memories. However, Harry did not remember anything and wouldn't for a very long time.

Neville Longbottom sometimes was nearly like a squib, other times he was confident and more powerful than he usually was. He did not understand that either. Luna sometimes had weird dreams. She usually went all dreamy when she should have been having visions and those were stopped, making her look dreamy.

The others had nothing happening to them, although Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw. Her family had been in Ravenclaw, that was why she read books so much. Some of her traits had not been stiffiled, her love of books being one of them.

It was now the end of their fifth year and they were parting ways at the muggle world. More precisely at the platform of nine and three quarters. With Harry saying what he needed to say before his family went totally purple.

"C'ya later, Ron, Hermione. I will owl you as much as I can," said Harry speaking to his two best friends as the Order members told his aunt and uncle off.

"You, too, Gin, Fred, and George. C'ya soon," said Harry as he pushed the trolley onwards.

Before they knew it, they were away from their friends for the holiday and the next time they saw each other, the shit would be hitting the fan.

End flash back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry Potter sat on his bed, his jeans dirty and sweaty, not to forget ripped, thanks to his cousin whom had thought of playing 'Harry hunting' again. These days the punches and kicks hurt more because his uncle had taken to hitting him again. Thanks to Dumbledore telling his 'family' that his godfather died and he had no protection from them. Right then he really hated the man.

Not only had he had to go back there, but Dumbledore had forbidden him to write to his friends. He had been surprised when he had gotten letters from his friends the muggle way. His friends had given their letters to Hermione and Hermione had sent them all the muggle way.

It was there and then Harry knew he would never survive without his friends. They had not done anything wrong. They had not sent him an owl, but they had sent letters to him, not doing anything against Dumbledore's wishes. Harry had laughed and laughed for ages before he was able to read them after reading Hermione's first sentence; they had got one passed Dumbledore.

Dear Harry,

I hope you are alright. Guess you are wondering how you got this. Dumbledore said no owls, nothing about getting a letter. Neville's, Ron's, Ginny's, mine, and Luna's are here, too. Hope you are great, goodbye, and see you soon. Included is some sweets and newspaper clippings for you to read, the most important parts. I don't know what I would do if I didn't get news on the wizarding world. Also some books to enjoy and remember to do your homework and not leave it till the last minute and no magic!

Love from,

Hermione

Harry shook his head, that was Hermione all right. She just loved to tell him to get his homework done. Shaking his head, happily thinking about his best friend. Only he had begun seeing her as more than just his best friend for weeks now and did not know what to do, wait or get to her before someone else did. He did not want to ruin their friendship over asking her out. For all he knew, she did not feel the same about him.

Not only were there letters from everyone, there was also the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet, as well as muggle cakes and sweets for him. Harry had never been more glad that he had his friends every step of the way till then. He sometimes felt like he didn't deserve them.

After reading them, he put the paper and letters under his floorboard. Also, he put his sweets under the floorboard on top so he could eat them later or in case his uncle did not feed him. He was getting food, just not much for a growing boy like him. Harry sometimes felt like he could eat a raw horse. Harry got himself up eventually, he was starving and had dinner to make before his aunt and uncle got back because if he did not, he would end up in a lot of pain. He knew his uncle would loose his temper and he would get a very sore back and stomach.

Harry got his potions book out as well as his advanced potions kit that he had bought at the end of the year. He did not know why, but he had started enjoying potions, not just enjoying it, he was brilliant at it. He could even list the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion. Also, found potions refreshing and peaceful. He did not know what was happening, but he had begun to think the same as Snape.

He was beginning to think people were stupid, or dunderheads as Professor Snape called them. They did not even know simple questions. All Harry would think was, 'No wonder Snape thought I was stupid on my first day.' He also agreed that fame was not everything. Harry just did not understand. He was supposed to hate Snape, but he had found him funny as well as agreeing with him. However, Harry, in the end, just chalked it up to growing up.

Harry slowly stirred the potion, adding the ground powder into the potion. Harry was making pain reliever potions and he was sore all over; head, stomach, legs, and back. All thanks to his family. He understood why he had to come here, but there were other ways to hide someone and he knew that. Fidelius for one. The Fidelius charm could hide Hermione and Ron as well as his family, even if it was just for the summer, so he could have a good time.

Sitting, stirring his potion and thinking, he knew now the headmaster only thought of him as a pawn. Thinking over his years at Hogwarts, all he could do was sit and call himself an idiot. And that's exactly what he was, an idiot.

'How could I have not seen it before; the cloak, telling me how the mirror worked, him not bothering that the troll was let in as a distraction. He was after all, one hundred years old, he should know a distraction when he saw one. Moreover, going to the ministry. What a fool he was for not seeing it.

'He was leading me on the whole time, the fucking piece of shit. He could have let me have at least one normal year at Hogwarts, but no, he let me get Ginny, or rather left me to get her. She could have died. He knows everything that goes on. He should have known Ginny was acting strange, he should have known it was a basilisk. If Hermione can get it he should have been able to, too. She had only been in Hogwarts a year before it happened! He could have got me out of that tournament. I was under age, restriction be damned. If Moody was such a good friend, he should have realised it wasn't him.'

He then added the last ingredient in the potion and left it to cool before he put it into the crystal vials. The crystal vials were better than the glass ones, kept the potion going longer. And he again started thinking about everything that had happened in his life,

'He sent me back here, knowing I had never spoken about what happened to me with anyone, also knowing I hate it here and they hate me. Protection be damned and with him back, he could have at least trained me, but no. I could have learned lots over the summers. I cannot believe it, he knew all this time. Didn't want to ruin my childhood, he already had the night he fucking left me here, the old Dumblefuck. He knew I would be thankful that he got me out of there and I would like him for that. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Man, I suck. No wonder Snape thinks I'm an attention seeker. I follow Dumbledore like a lost puppy or someone who had found its master,' he thought in disgust, making a face.

'Let's not forget fifth year, not looking at me once, guarding something I could have picked up and taken to Hogwarts with no one knowing. I could have even broken it for God's sake. Telling me to take Occlumency with Professor Snape, knowing we don't get along, but his methods would have worked if I had not been as curious as a bloody cat. He was doing it that way so I would close my mind quicker. Well, it's over and done now. I wonder what they would say if I told them I was going to the Ministry to see what the globe was, not to save Sirius. I was pissed when Longbottom got it. I don't get how anyone could be that clumsy. Well, I found out why and I don't know whether to laugh or cry.'

Harry then put his potion into vials and corked them all and put them under his bed after taking one of them. He cleaned out his cauldron, opened his window, and tidied away before his aunt and uncle came home. One thing Harry could not understand was why his personality was changing. Not that he had noticed it much, but he had started not having the patience with Longbottom, enjoyed Snape's dry, witty words, could not be bothered about Quidditch, and all he wanted to do was read. After all, knowledge is power.

After he had begun reading the books properly he found it easier to understand them, potions just being the first on his list. Charms, then transfiguration, reading the incantations properly as well as the page telling you how to swish and flick. He remembered how Hermione got everything on her first try because she read the book properly. That is what she had been trying to tell them for ages. Moreover, it was only now he understood what she was saying.

Harry then went down to cook their dinner. He did not want to get on his uncle's bad side. It was bad enough without making it worse. He went about making dinner for his family and he then noticed he needed the carrots. Going to the vegetable cupboard, he opened it. A couple of letters went flying out that were now yellow. It was obvious that they had been in there a long time.

Leaving them there, he went and cleaned the carrots. Pealed the black skin off and left a nice orange carrot and cut them up too tiny fine slices. After the dinner was cooked and put on plates, he put them in the oven to keep them warm for his family, eating a good bit for himself having added more to the meal so he could get extra, knowing his family would not be in yet.

He picked up the letter and was surprised to see it had the Hogwarts seal. Curiosity got the better of him. He opened it and what he saw made him loose his balance and fall. All he could do was stare at the letter and try to suppress the sob that had broken through. He had never cried, not really, not for Cedric nor Sirius.

The letter would change everything,

Dear Petunia and Vernon,

I am sorry to have to burden you with this boy. He got his parents killed with just being alive, I am sorry to say. You will be protected from Death Eeaters, the boy as well. No one will be checking up on him for a long time. He will also show magic, don't let him off with it. He will come to Hogwarts when he is eleven, please make him as bruise free as possible. I would hate to have to take him out of there.

You are free to treat him how you like. He is, after all, a burden on your shoulders. You could make him your servant, yours too cook and clean. No one in the wizarding world will be able to come here. Thanks. Treat him like he is worthless, a freak. I'm sure he can bruise nicely.

P.S-Would not want anything to happen to either of you or your son,

Albus Dumbledore.

That's how his family found him, when Harry looked up at them with raw pain and agony they had to look away in shame, shame at how much hurt was in Harry's eyes. They had never seen Harry cry for many years, not since he was a child, and for him to cry like that, it must have been a big thing. All they could do was keep their eyes averted as Harry sobbed his heart out over the piece of paper. His shattered heart, by the sounds of the sobs.

He had known the headmaster was only using him, but to have his family abuse him for years, to actually tell them was enough for him. Harry closed into himself, rocking back and fourth. Sometime within five minutes he fell asleep, tears still stinging his eyes. Petunia bit her lip deciding what to do. She got a blanket and pillow out of the cupboard and covered him. Then put the pillow under his head. She wiped away the tears. As she did so, she realised something, too. Harry looked more like Lily than she first thought. He had Lily's mouth, smile, jaw, and eyes, as well as nose. With a small smile she left him there, knowing none of them would be able to lift him.

Dudley got the meal out of the cooker and ate it fast. Then he went over to Harry and grabbed the letter out of his grubby hands. He read it and just about bit through his lip to keep from screaming. Putting it down, he turned to his family.

"You treated Harry like that because that crazy Headmaster told you to. He's not really a freak. You called him that because you were told to. He saved me, no matter what you say, he did. He risked being expelled from that magic school to save me. He risked going back under that cupboard for me, as well as his friends. He has friends in the magical world, lots of them." Now that he was thinking about everything that happened without anyone telling him what to think, it was all coming together.

"He saved us. I snuck into Harry's trunk and got a book out. Voldemont (yes that's how he thinks it's said I didn't spell it wrong!) wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns, that means all people without magic, us! And wanted to kill children that have magic with no magic parents, like Aunt Lily. She died protecting Harry from the killing curse, she probably saved us too, and that's how you treated him! But… But… But then how you have been treating him was wrong. I though it was right to beat people. I've been beating people up since I was a kid and I have not got one decent friend because of this," said Dudley, who was just realising what he had been doing to his cousin was wrong. And realising that beating kids up was wrong too.

Petunia nearly fainted when Dudley said he had been reading books in Harry's trunk and when he said he beat children around the neighbourhood. She slumped into the chair when she realised he was right. Vernon looked down when he realised what doing to Harry had led their son to do. No parent wants their child to think that it was right to beat other children. They had wanted their child to be brought up right, but they had not and that brought shame to their faces, shame that Dudley would blame them for how he grew up.

They had nothing to do with how the two brilliant boys had grown up and how they turned out. They both knew Dudley reading Harry's books was how he had grown up out of the boy they had once known. That was not what they wanted and they could not hate the boy sleeping on the floor in the kitchen for it. No, they could not, not one bit.

They were unaware that Harry had woke up when Dudley had moved the letter from his hand and listened to Dudley stick up for him and tell his parents off. Harry heard him give a speech that he would never forget, years to come he would remember it. His heart lightened that his cousin understood him.

Harry, after hearing the speech, got up and ate his dinner, thinking of ways to get revenge for everything the headmaster had done to him. Thinking about it, he was startled out of his thoughts when his aunt put some of her meal on his plate and even more surprised when Vernon did the same, but grateful none the less.

Harry knew he would never love them, but it was a start to forgiveness. He realised his aunt and uncle had beat him in case Albus Dumbledore came and hurt their family. He could forgive them in time, but not totally. They had ruined any chance he had of a childhood. They had been used just as much as he had been. He knew his Aunt and Uncle both loved their son and could not blame them.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Prophecy

Finding out

Chapter 4

The summer so far was not the best, but it was not the worst one. The Burrow in his second year was his all time favourite summer ever. Harry was surprised one day to get a letter that looked official. Grabbing it, he gave the owl a treat and let it fly off before walking over to his bed and sitting down, opening the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We hope you can make it in to get your inheritance sorted out, as well as a few other things that would also include the will reading of Mr. Sirius Black and the wills of your parents Lily Evans and James Godric Potter. Please come in as soon as you can. Albus Dumbledore told us not to contact you, however, he must realise that he may be your executioner, but he has nothing to do with your money when you come of age, although he keeps trying. Looking forward to seeing you soon.

Gringotts wizard bank

Bank manager,

Ragnog the Grant

Having read it, he nearly exploded. Dumbledore had control over his vaults, oh hell no. He was going to have something done about that. He decided he would go to Gringotts as soon as he could. He was about to leave when another letter came.

Grumbling he picked it up and opened it. He frowned, then that frowned turned to anger at the old man's meddling, then frowning again.

Mr. Potter,

Do not leave the house. It is not safe. There will be order members around the house day and night. Therefore, don't try. After getting your godfather killed you would think you would have learned your lesson. I am glad you are not owling you friends. I know it must be hard, but I am proud none the less. As for Gringotts, it is a trap. They are working for Voldemort. I am afraid there are only a few against him. I will retrieve your money for you. Stay home.

Albus Dumbledore, order Merlin 1st class, Supreme Mugwump, etc.

Harry was so angry he barley noticed the letter burst into flames before his eyes. Snapping out of it he knew the Goblins were neutrals in the last war, why join him now? Something was not right, it was like he didn't want him to have his money. Question was, why? Had he done something he should not have, stolen money or something? Deciding to write to the goblins himself to see if it was true. If it was then death eaters wrote the letter, but then he remembered the seal. It could not be copied. Getting ink and paper he started a reply for Gringotts.

Ragnog

Dumbledore told me that you joined Voldemort. I do not believe it one bit, one because you were neutral in the last war, why join him this time around. I know something is not right, one of you is lying. I personally think it's him. I would love to come today but I am afraid Dumbledore has people watching me round the clock. If you have a way for me to get there I would love to hear it. Thanks for the letter.

Harry Potter

Sighing in satisfaction, he went over it again then folded it. His owl came flying to him, hooting to him, thanking him. She had not been on a long travel, so before he knew it she nipped his ear affectionately and flew out of the window into the cloudy day.

It was three hours before she was back. She had a reply, nipping his ear again she flew to her dish and drank it all before she was satisfied. She then started eating her seed out of her dish, also eating the bread, bacon, and sausage bits that Harry had left for her.

Harry had meanwhile sat down with a smile at his bird's affections. He looked at the seal and knew it was real. Opening it, he read the letter and nodded in satisfaction.

Mr. Potter,

That was a cheap shot even for Albus Dumbledore. No, we have not joined Voldemort and nor will we ever. We also won't join Dumbledore either. We prefer to stay neutral, after all, it's not between us, it's between muggleborns and purebloods. Goblins are all as pure as we can get. I will have two goblins pick you up, their names are Merry and Pippin. Hope to see you soon, they will be there at four, at least enough time for this letter to reach you,

Good day Mr. Potter

Ragnog the Grant

Bank manager

Gringotts wizarding bank.

Harry got dressed, took his clock and wand, also got more water for his owl and left her be, yawning he settled down for a nap. Waking up to popping in his room, his wand was in his hand before he could even wake up properly.

"Who are you?" 'Just to make sure,' thought Harry.

"Mr. Potter we have been sent by Ragnog to get you to Gringotts. I am Merry and this here is Pippin. Just hold on to this portkey, Mr. Potter. We will end up in the manager's office. May the gods grant you gold, Mr. Potter." With that, the portkey activated with a sickening feeling in his stomach, before he knew it he was kneeling in the bank manager's office.

"Good to see you Mr. Potter, I'm Ragnog the bank manager and today you are here to be told of your inheritance. This had not been done for years other wise your mother would have known she was the heir of Ravenclaw. You are the last closest descendant and the heir of Ravenclaw. The line having Squibs and then Muggles, no one knew but Lily had magic on her and she came to the wizarding world. She should have known, but didn't. We did the test today and showed you are the heir of Ravenclaw. She, like the other founders have vaults that are worth millions. The Potters are from a line of Gryffindor's too…" He did not get a chance to finish before he was interrupted by Harry.

"Yes, I remember taking the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. It was a nice sword, light," said Harry,

"Yes, that's right so you are now the heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Your last names are now Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Potter, but only on official things, like application forms, any letters from Gringotts, and other places like here, you get my drift yes? Now, the Potters are one of the last few rich purebloods along with the Malfoys, Snapes, Notts, Grabbes, Goyles, Zabinis, and many other people. They are all rich, the richest people in the wizarding world."

"And also Death Eaters," snarled Harry,

The goblin didn't agree or disagree with him, the goblin was looking through drawers before coming over with a huge folder full of paper work. Setting them out, he took the keys out and gave him them, they were after all his. Two for the Ravenclaw vault and three for the Gryffindor Vaults and six for the Potter vaults and there were keys he did not know but was about to find out.

"Those keys there are the Black keys. Now before he died he declared in his will that he wanted you to become his heir of sorts. You will hold all Black deeds and monies as well as the Black name if you want. The Blacks, being one of the richest, had 7 vaults. Their family line has died down leaving it all to you," said the goblin.

"How is it that you know about what's in the will if it's not been read yet?" asked Harry.

"It was read this afternoon Mr. Potter, that's why I wanted you to come, but you didn't. I had to start the will, Dumbledore being a member of the Ministry told me to get on with it, so I had to," said the Goblin, looking regretful.

"Why was I not told?" he then asked.

"Well we did write three times, no reply what so ever. When we tried the last time we got an answer but the will had been read. I can only guess that Dumbledore has been stopping your mail or it's been intercepted." said the goblin.

Harry's eyes darkened at the thought of his mail getting intercepted by the old man. His rage at the man coursing through him, making magic surge around the room. The goblin looked in awe that a fifteen year old was able to produce that much magic.

"Thank god, for the wards we have here or the underage ministry would be here before you could get to your vaults. Griphook!" said Ragnog. "Take Mr. Potter to his vaults and bring him back here. Make sure no one sees him and you never saw him if anyone asks."

"Yes, Sir," said Griphook.

As he took Harry down to his vaults, he looked in all of them, books upon piles of books in one vault alone. Now he could see why people got sorted into Ravenclaw, thinking, 'Hermione is going to love this.' He got to his parents' vaults after taking books from the Ravenclaw vault for him to read. He looked into a bag with a Lily on it. Opening it, he found diaries, journals, and other things that belonged to his mother. Picking them up, he left the vaults for the time being.

"Thanks, Griphook. Lets go back now!" he said.

Within minutes, they were back up into the main lobby of Gringotts, walking as fast as he could. He could not wait to start the diaries. He had always wanted to know his mother. However, the others never had given him information and that reason was that none of them did know Lily. In fact they did not even know Lily had married James.

Within a couple of minutes he was in Privet Drive. He heard the goblin say, "May the gods grant you more gold, Mr. Potter," before he was gone.

Harry started reading his mother's diaries from when she began Hogwarts. What confused him was, his mother was in Slytherin. He had thought she was in Gryffindor with James Potter. As he kept reading he started feeling sick. His mother had dated Snape. He was curious to see what had ended it. He was at the bit where they married before the book was finished, him mum and Snape married. He did not understand this at all.

He began reading another one. He looked at the writing. It was familiar, he did not know how, and he began reading a tale of horror, betrayal, deceit, and murder. When he got to the end, he flipped the book over, his eyes widening in horror. He recognised the hand writing alright, it was on his first ever present from his dad, the note from Dumbledore. That was how he found it familiar. He ran to the bathroom, and puked. 'This cannot be,' was all Harry could think.

Then he started thinking, 'What are Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Luna going to say? Their life is one whole big lie, too!' Sitting down he wondered what he was going to do, then he remembered the prophecy:

………….Six Descendants from Pureblood familys……………………

………….elementals of lightning, fire, earth, water…………………….

…………. And air, the leader will be most powerful……………………

………….a boy unique with the scar of lightning………………………

………….together the children will stop house rivalry………………..

………….shoving the Bumblebee aside, exposing him for what he is…...

…………. Together the great six will change…………………………

………….. Hogwarts forever, together they………………………….

………….. Will stop the darkness that is descending.

The prophecy he had tried so hard to stop had come true, because there was no way in hell Harry was forgiving him for what he had done. Harry broke down and cried bitterly at his loss, for the loss of his mum for no reason. Cried for the man who hated him, not remembering his son. Cried for the life he should have had, and cried for all the people Dumbledore had killed and whose lives he had destroyed.

Determined, he got up, packed everything and concentrated on his shrinking his trunk, it worked to his amazement. He had not expected it to work. He then covered himself in his invisibility cloak that belonged to James, now not his dad, it did not mean as much. Putting his wand in the waistband of his trousers, he crept out of the house, past the street and along Magnolia Crescent thinking, 'Mad-Eye must not be on duty tonight or I would be back in the house again.'

Raising his wand, he called the night bus and told Stan, who was waiting on him for a destination, Harry replied, "………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry got on the knight bus, wondering where he could go, he thought, 'Snape, where will he be. I don't have any idea. I can't go to Hogwarts. Hermione she will know what to do. Oh, Hermione, you're not just some muggleborn witch. You are a very powerful, young pureblood witch.

Telling Stan where he wanted to go, paying the sickles, he got on the bus properly and set down the diary clutched tightly in his hands. His eyes were turning white, the more he thought about what Dumbldore had done, the more his anger rose, he not only used him, but his friends too, as well as his parents. He knew about Pettigrew as well.

Before he knew it he was at Hermione's. He asked Stan to, "Stay there I will be back in five seconds." Stan nodded his head.

He ran to the door and 'knock, knock, knock,' when no one answered he 'Knock KNOCK KNOCK.'

"Hell- HARRY!" yelled Hermione as she started checking him over for bruises.

Grabbing her hand he said, "Hermione tell your parents you're leaving. Get your things, move. I will explain later, please," pleaded Harry.

Hermione nodded before going up the stairs to get her things packed. Harry quickly shrunk them and they were gone after Hermione told her parents she was going and would see them next year.

They got back on the knight bus, and told Stan to go to Longbottom manor and they sat down to 'enjoy the ride on the night bus'.

"Harry, what's going on? Why are you taking us to Neville's?" she asked, the look on his face nearly haunted her.

He shook his head and said, "No, not yet. I don't even know how I am going to tell you all."

When she noticed the diary in his hands she frowned, but said nothing, knowing Harry would not tell her or them till he was ready. Before they knew it they were there.

"Stay there, Stan," said Harry getting back off the bus. Thankfully he didn't have to go in, Neville was sitting outside with his plants. Running up to Neville he said most of what he said to Hermione.

"Neville, get your things packed and tell your gran you're leaving with a friend. Hurry, and don't tell her it's me. Go Neville, I don't have long, please," said Harry impatiently.

Neville must have realised the urgency because he rushed into the house and came back out ten minutes later, his trunk full. Harry shrunk it and gave it to him, then they left. Neville never realised he had done wandless magic, but then again, neither had Hermione.

Getting back onto the bus he said, "Take us to the Lovegoods, Stan, please." Harry sat down, barley hearing the 'Take her away, Ernie.'

Then Neville joined Hermione, giving her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders in her way of saying, 'I have to clue either.' Neville, who knew Harry as well, knew Harry would not tell till he was ready, so they sat in silence the whole way.

Harry got off the bus, again asking Stan to wait. He knocked on the door and Mr. Lovegood answered.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Luna. Can I speak to her, please?" asked Harry nicely, trying to keep his urgency out of his voice.

Mr. Lovegood shouted his daughter down, "Luna! Door for you!"

Luna came down from the upstairs. "Oh, hello, Harry. Didn't expect too see you here," said Luna, as she came closer and before she could ask another question, or be nice, he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Luna, get your trunk. Let's go. Take everything you need. You won't be back here again this summer, hurry," he said.

She dreamily walked away and packed her things. Before she could say anything Harry took her trunk and dragged her from the house onto the knight bus. Luna sat down and looked from Neville to Hermione, eye brow raised as if to say 'why are we here?' They both shrugged, then it was her turn to shrug and sat down.

Meanwhile, Harry told Stan, "Right, this is the second last stop, okay? Please take us to the Burrow, wait, then take us to the leaky cauldron, please." Harry thanked his lucky stars no one had been on the bus.

"You heard him, Ernie. Take her away," said Stan as Harry sat down beside the others.

"I will tell you all together. It's better and it will be safer" said Harry and they spoke not one word about it.

Just as they stopped at the burrow, Harry said to Hermione, "Go into the Burrow, get Ginny and Ron as quickly as you can, please. No one else. Get them to bring their trunks and please avoid their mum if you can. Tell them to write a note to their mum that they are going to a friends. Hurry, go quickly," said Harry impatiently.

Hermione hurried out and ran into the Burrow. There was no one else there so she shouted for Ron and Ginny.

"Up here!" yelled Ron, not realising it was his best friend until Ginny shouted.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

But Hermione just said, "Pack your things, now. We are leaving before everyone comes back. Tell them you are going to a friend's house, okay? Don't say who. Hurry!" Her tone was urgent, she wanted to know what was wrong with Harry. She was worried about him.

Before Neville, Luna, and Harry knew it, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were out of the Burrow and onto the bus. Ernie, already knowing were to go, started the knight bus. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all gathered in a group hug, hugging each other for all they were worth.

Before they knew it, they were all sprawled out on a bed in the Knight Bus, it having just lurched. They laughed for ages, forgetting their worries for about two minutes. Before they knew it though, they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Paying the man 4 galleons, a lot more money than was asked for, Stan said, "Thanks, right take her away Ernie!" and the Knight Bus went passed them.

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron and said, "Tom, can I get six rooms please or if you can, three single beds in two rooms? For at least two days, I will pay now. Thanks for doing this at the last minute, Tom."

"No problem. Right away," said Tom.

He gave them two room keys. "Room twelve and thirteen and don't worry, have fun while you can," he said, talking about the war that was brewing.

Settling into one of the rooms, a sitting room across from the bedroom, Harry put up silencing and locking spells. Harry broke down in tears. He could not get the words out that he wanted to say. His friends were all at his side within minutes, all speaking at once.

"Harry, mate you alright?"

"Har, you okay?"

"You okay, Harry?"

"What's the matter mate?"

"Harry, you okay?"

Eventually, Harry calmed down enough for him to tell them. Wiping his eyes, he scrubbed his face, ridding himself of the tears. He went over to the chair across from the fire and sat down. His friends followed him and they all settled down. Harry gave Hermione the diary and she began to read as everyone else listened on in horror of what the man had done.

I have finally gotten rid of Snape. I obliviated Lily and de-aged Alexander who's now Harry James Potter. I'm giving James what he has always wanted. Then I obliviated Severus. Now only five to go. After all I would hate that prophcy to come to pass. Two girls, the rest are boys. Just Rachel Rockwood, Serena Prewitt and Daniel Prewitt, as well as Iris Evans and the Black child. It's exhausting keeping these fake masks on. They are fools, the lot of them.

Next entry:

Well, that's all dealt with. The Rockwood child is now at the Grangers. The Longbottom child is a squib so he is no good to me. He has been switched with the Blacks' child and he is now Neville Longbottom. As for Serena and Daniel Prewitt, they are now Weasleys, the little boy and girl. All the Weasleys were obliviated, the children are now called Ginny and Ronald. As for Snape, well he is now a Potter. All I need to do is create a false memory and get Voldermort to kill them.

Next entry:

I got rid of Voldermort, thanks to Harry Potter. I will put him with his relatives, send a letter telling them that no one would ever be there until he is eleven, and I will have a faithful follower. He will like me for saving him. Ah, it's so good manipulating people. And the others will like me, too. Muggleborns always love me. As for the others, they are all children of the Order now. They will love me just like their parents and grandparents before them.

Next entry:

It's rather amusing to see Severus telling me his own son is a brat amongst other things. Ah well, I'm glad he doesn't remember or I would be fearing for my life. He is not a Death Eater for no reason. Anyhow, the Ministry wants to kill Buckbeak. The sodding half giant did nothing but sob. He really is stupid. All it would take me is five minutes to get him apologised to. I really can't stand him. Maybe it's time for him to die a heroic death, too. Once Snape has outlived his usefulness, I will kill him. Perhaps I will let him remember before I kill him. I would enjoy every minute of it.

Next entry:

They are all friends now, I do not like this one bit. I have to separate them somehow. When they come back I will get Neville expelled, maybe have Hermione raped. She will kill herself in dispare and separate herself from her friends. Yes, that's what I will do. Severus is showing sighs of his memory charm breaking. I need to replace it. Today. Well I'm going to sleep. I'm tired and have plans to plan.

End of entries.

By the time Hermione had finished reading, she had tears running down her face. Same with Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. They all fell asleep huddled against each other, tears still escaping their closed eyes as they fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up with a killer headache to see himself tangled up with Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, and not to forget, Luna. Then he remembered telling his friends. He had not wanted to tell them, but knew he had to.

Harry shouted, "Get up, everyone!"

Groaning, they did as he told them to. He looked at them all, determination radiating from his form and the rest understood immediately. Hermione straightened herself up.

"What are we going to do? Should we get Snape?" asked Harry.

"You won't get him," said Ron. "He is on a mission for Dumbledore," Ron spit the word Dumbledore as if it were a curse.

"What about Remus?" asked Neville.

"No, he is off on a mission, too, for Dumbledore. They might be away together," said Ron thoughtfully.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Ron, "we heard Dumbledore come, so we went to the attic where we would hear them. Mom thinks the ghost will make noise, but we asked him nicely and he didn't and we heard everything my dad and Dumbledore were talking about," said Ron, hesitating on the word dad and Dumbledore.

They all nodded in understanding. Then Harry had an idea, "Looks like we are on our own. Dumbledore will know we came here. If we don't move soon we will know all about it. We need to buy some stuff from here before we go. We need to get the potions removed and memory charms. I want my life back, even if I am a Snape!" yelled Alexander/Harry.

"Yeah!" yelled Ginny/Serena. "I am a Prewiett and I am going to prove it!" she yelled, standing beside Harry.

"I'm a Black and will be damn proud. Let's get those books. I want to see what I really look like," said Neville/Damien.

"I'm a Rockwood. I will avenge their deaths. Let's take Dumbledore down," Hermione/Rachel said surprising herself, her true self showing through for the first time.

"I'm an Evans, last of the Ravenclaw line. I will avenge my parents as well as my aunt Lily!" said Iris/Luna, her usual dreamy mask gone.

"Hey you guys wait for me, I'm in," said Daniel/Ron as if they were all going right then. They all broke into a laughing fit until Harry got control of himself.

"Right, Hermione, you get the books. I will get the potion ingredients. Neville, you get any plants that will help. Ron, you go with Hermione, keep her safe. Ginny, go with Neville and, Luna, come with me. We need to go to Gringotts so you can bring the money back to the others. Get everything and we will meet back here in one hour, be careful!" he said running out of the room, the others following.

It was not long before Harry had a good chunk of his gold out of the bank. Giving a good bit to Neville, Ron, and Hermione, as well as the others, they all ran in the direction they were supposed to.

They all met back in the room within an hour with everything they needed. Hermione, having gone wild seeing the books, had bought some of them that they did not even need. She of course, came in last and then Harry explained everything that was going to happen and where they were going.

"Right, I have Potter property every where. We are going to one. There is protection on it not even Dumbledore can break. We need to be able to harness our powers before school starts. It's when the real fun will begin," said Harry a gleam in his eye, very similar to that of the potions master.

Everyone grinned at each other, looking forward to the new year already. They. packed everything up, not that there was much out in the first place, and took down the silencing spells and locking spells off the door. Making sure he had the diary, Harry walked out of the room, his five friends following him. He knew his friends would go to hell with him if he asked them to.

He left more money than he should have for the stay and he yelled for Tom, "Tom, thanks for letting us stay. Money's on the counter, good day!"

Tom came back and realised he had given him too much money, he ran out only to see a purple Double Decker bus drive down the street. Going back in he put the money in his pocket, silently thanking the man. He needed the money. Working in a pub was not the best job in the world, especially for pay.

Harry and the others were right now looking at a beautiful, big, colourful manor. Walking along the path he entered the place, holding the door open for his friends. Before he got a chance to say anything, 'pop' an elf appeared out of nowhere.

"How can I help you young master, and welcome to the Potter homes," said the elf, speaking properly. Unlike some of the house elf's they knew, this one had clothes on. For that Harry was thankful.

Before Harry could answer Ron said, "You would not mind making us some dinner, would you? I'm bloody starving." Ron got five slaps on the head for asking that.

The others only replied altogether, "You are always hungry!"

"I am not," whined Ron. "Tell them, Harry," he whined again, making them laugh.

They all sat down at the huge dining table that was only across the room. The elf was already away getting the dinner ready, but no one could say they were not hungry because their stomachs told them otherwise, growling at the though of dinner.

Within twenty minutes, 'pop', there sat on the table stacks and stacks of food. Ron dug in. Following Ron's lead they all dug in at a more reasonable manner, but hey who said Ron was reasonable, I certainly didn't, and neither did they, (he-he I'm sure you would all agree!).

They sat eating for half an hour before eating dessert, Harry not being able to eat at the Dursleys nearly made himself sick. They all headed for bedrooms, tired out of their wits

Harry told them, "Just get into one. Organise everything properly tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep everyone, 'coz if you don't, you will regret it," said Harry in a sing-song voice.

The others grumbled, but were too tired to fight with him, knowing he would win anyway. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows. Especially Harry, not even yawning as he fell asleep.

One by one, they all woke up to find Hermione and Harry getting started already with brewing the anti-dote for the de-aging. Neville quickly started chopping some of the herbs he knew the potion would need. Hermione stirred the potion, adding the herbs they needed. Before they knew it, it was ready, two hours gone from the morning.

They all looked at each other, wondering who would dare swallow the potion first. Who had the guts to take it. Harry nodded, taking the potion and swallowing it in one big gulp, making a face at the awful taste. Nothing happened.

Before Harry even new it he was on the floor in pain, screaming himself hoarse. The others all crowded around him, making sure he was alright. The men grabbed a limb each to stop him from hurting himself and watched in fascination as Harry grew before their eyes into a very small, younger version of their potion's master, as well as more powerful than any person they had ever seen.

"Harry, you look just like your dad with lots more of your mother in you. Blood red highlights. You have her nose!" squealed Hermione, squashing him in a bone crushing hug. Alex/Harry hugged her back.

"My turn!" said Neville, gulping the potion before they could even protest.

He too fell to the floor screaming. Holding his limbs, they watched in fascination as Neville/Damien, turned into a smaller version of Regulas Black. They gave him a small mirror.

"Wow, I must admit I look lots better this way," said Neville/Damien, whom had light blue eyes. He nearly squeaked when his voice came out confident and louder than ever before.

Ron/Daniel went next, gulping the potion in one go. He too screamed as he changed and got taller, his hair changing into brown with red highlights and he was taller than he was before, no freckles, and blue eyes.

Luna/Iris went next. She did not scream as badly, having not physically changed that much. She now had the same startling green eyes as Harry, being that of the Ravenclaw line. She now had black hair going in waves down her back and she no longer had a dreamy air around her.

Ginny with some trepidation, drank the potion. She screamed, more than Luna. She had been given more of the de-aging potion than the others. Her limbs got longer and her hair went blood red instead of ginger. She had a few freckles on her nose and blue eyes.

Hermione/Rachel went last. She did not scream much, having only grown a small bit. Her brown hair turned golden colour, her brown eyes went hazel colour, and she did not have any freckles. Her teeth were straighter than ever before.

It had taken a lot out of them and they hadn't noticed the passing of time. A 'pop' surrounded the room and they looked over to see lunch was on the table. Walking over slowly, testing their new, still sore, limbs, they ate lunch. Alexander/Harry ate more than he should have been able to with just leaving the Dursleys'. They all ate comfortably in silence, glad to have each others support and that gratitude showed in their eyes.

Alexander/Harry spoke up, his voice attracting everyones attention. His voice was more silky than his Dad's and sounded a lot more dangerous. "I want the memory charm removed today. We need to have it done. I want to remember the first real three years with my mum and dad. Even if he wants nothing to do with me, I will still have those three years in my heart."

They all looked at him in sadness. They knew their situation was nothing like Harry's. They had lost their parents, yes, but they had lived happy lives. Harry had not. They knew that, thanks to Dumbledore, he lost his parents and it was Dumbledore that told the Dursleys to abuse him and they did in fear of their own child being killed.

"How did you know this, Alex?" asked Hermione/Rachel. She had been pondering how he had found out about it in the first place. She questioned it aloud and the others turned to stare at him, so he told them.

"I took Mums diaries. All that's in there is her relationship with Severus Snape, of all people. Then the diaries stopped when I was three. Then I read her journal. It told me about her wanting to know if there were any wizards in her family. What came up she didn't know. She was adopted by the Evans' and she went to the ministry, asked who brought her in. They told her Dumbledore, thinking she would be grateful, but she knew her parents didn't sign to give her away. She went to his office and Fawkes dropped the diary off. She put a copying charm on it that still works to this day," said Harry/Alex, proud of his mother's ability, but of course she would be good at charms, that was Rowena's specialty.

"She met her brother in secret, her parents were already dead. She never got a chance to read it. She slipped the copy in with her diaries, she may have known what was going to happen and wanted me to know, knowing I would bring him down. Rowena Ravenclaw was a seer. Every girl in the line is one, too!" said Alex/Harry.

They all began nodding, everything falling into place.

"Anyway, she had no idea of his betrayal. That journal and all her diaries had a copy. I think she did it to everything important before putting them in the vault. Even as a seer she followed her instincts and she did it. Any others I think were burnt in Godric's hollow or Dumbledore destroyed them. This evidence would bust Dumbledore. First, we need to get rid of Fudge so he will have no one to back him up," said Harry/Alexander.

They, of course, all agreed with him. He was their unofficial leader amongst them. They all finished their meal. Hermione/Rachel was the first to finish and she sat with her book, reading over the instructions. Alex/Harry did the same after her.

Harry/Alex turned to her and asked, "Ready?" At her nod, he began chanting in Latin, "Summovere obliviate."

A purple jet of light hit her in the head; she did not scream, but fell unconscious. Ron/Dan was next with Hermione/Rachel still unconscious. Ron/Dan followed her after the purple light, then Neville/Damien, Ginny/Serena, and Luna/Iris were next. All fell unconscious and Harry laid them out properly to stop them being uncomfortable. Soon Hermione came round, Ron/Dan, Ginny/Serena, Neville/Damien, and Luna/Iris following. They all had tears rolling down their faces as they remembered what they had forgotten for so long, what it was like to have their real family.

Then Hermione/Rachel did it too Alex/Harry, all of them worried about his reaction. All agreed on one thing and that was to get him to a bed.

Ron/Daniel spoke, "After he sees that he will cry himself to sleep."

Hermione/Rachel agreed and they levitated him to his room. It was not two hours later that Harry opened his eyes and………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex was alone when he woke up. His breathing hitched. His dad. He could remember his dad. He was nothing like the potions master. Harry could remember the lullabies he used to sing to him. Closing his eyes, he let the voice of his dad flow over him from his memories. He sobbed into his pillow, hugging it close, for the loss of his dad and mum that need not have died. He cried for his dad, remembering how hard his dad fought the bonds that held him in place. Harry also remembered the potion that made him hurt and the potion that made him forget. Before he fall asleep, all he could think was, 'I will get my revenge. I swear, Dumbledore, whether I get my dad or not, I will get my revenge!'

The others came in some time later and saw the tear tracks on Alex's face. They all bit their lips in concern before creeping out. Rachel was the only one not to leave. She got in beside Alex fully clothed. Bringing his head to her chest, she carded her hand through his hair. Before she knew it, she too was asleep, not seeing the bizarreness of the situation.

They all slept in before, grumblingly, got up after the house elf called them for breakfast. Alex woke up to the feel of someone against him. Looking over he gasped, "Hermione, what are you doing in here?"

"Don't worry, Alex, I didn't do anything. And my name is Rachel," said Rachel, snapping slightly on the last bit.

"Sorry, Rachel then. It's going to take some getting used to," said Alex, before he got up and got dressed.

He was eighteen and had shared a dorm for six years, getting dressed in front of a girl didn't embarrass him as much as it should have. Rachel let her eyes roam all over Alex before snapping out of it. Blushing, she ran to her own room to change.

The whole time she thought to herself, 'Did I just think that? He's my best friend!'

"Hey, R…Daniel," yawned Alex as he downed a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Hey, Damien," said Alex as a ruffed Damien came tumbling in, yawning as well. They all ate and looked at Alex expectantly.

"I've been reading books about pure blood laws. If there are more than three powerful pure blood families that are 'influential', and you get my drift, they could get the Minister out of the office. And we can get Bones into the office. We need our family rings. We need to go to Gringotts and get our rings. That's how it's made official. Only the heir can wear it so it can't be forged," said Alex,

"Oh, I see how it works!" said Rachel, nearly hitting herself for being so stupid all this time. "That's how the Ministry sorts everything so fast without ever checking to see if it was a fake," exclaimed Rachel

Alex nodded, "Yes, that's how they do it."

"Well we better get to Gringotts then," said Damien.

"The quicker, the better" said Dan.

They all got up and walked to the door. Outside, Alex got his wand out and he flagged for the Knight Bus. Not yet knowing how to apparate, they did not want to splinch themselves.

"Gringotts please," said Alex, all paying their fare before sitting down.

All of them thanked Stan as they got off the bus and walked right into Gringotts. Going to the goblin he had seen before and remembered his name, he walked over. "Griphook, we are here to see the bank manager on important and urgent business."

The goblin bowed and lead them to the Head goblin's office. Before they knew it, they were all sitting around the goblin's office quietly. He fiinished other things before settling down and giving them his undivided attention.

"Can I help you ladies and gentlemen?" asked the goblin, Griphook still there.

"Yes, we would like to get into our vaults please and get our rings that rightfully belong to us. We need carts to the two Prewett vaults, the Regulas Black vaults, and the Rockwood vaults, as well as the Evans and Ravenclaw vaults, please," said Harry sharply, his tone commanding respect.

Both of the goblins' eyes widened. "We need a bit of blood put on this parchment," said the goblin, pulling a blank sheet from a drawer. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

They each cut their finger with a small dagger. Their names came up with more than just one vault that they were heir to. Rachel had the Rockwood as well as the Christi vaults. Christi was her mother, a pure blood witch that did not brag about her ancestors. She had double the wealth she'd thought she had.

Damien had the Black vaults from Regulus as well as the Longbottom money, too. He also had Alice's and already had the key. Having been adopted by his gran and all, made him the Longbottom heir.

The Prewetts shared the Prewett gold as well as their mother's monies, too. Serena the Stuartson vaults, not very long but a pure blood line none the less. Daniel had the Anderson monies from his mother as well. He was also the last male of both their lines.

Alex had more than anyone else. He had the main Black vaults as the head of Black line, being the oldest. He had the Snape vaults as well as the Potter and half of his mother's vaults, the Ravenclaw and the Evans.

Moreover, Luna still had the Lovegood vaults as well as the other half the Ravenclaw and Evans vaults.

They all went to their vaults separately. Alex went to every one of his apart from the Snape vaults. Not knowing what would be in there, he was not taking any chances. He had four rings on his hands, Rachel had two, Damien had three rings, and Serena had two as did Daniel, and Luna had three. They all had money without worry and they all went on a shopping spree.

Each bought a whole new wardrobe, Madam Malkin nearly fainting at the expensive things they wanted; the finest material, best cloaks, and strongest material, too. Buying everything they might need or want, they even bought dragon hide boots. They paid over four thousand for everything, Daniel and Serena, as well as Alex, having the time of their lives. After all, it was the first time they had ever been able to experience anything like as simple as shopping without worrying about the cost.

New trunks were next and by the time they had all chosen, they had all sorts of trunks in front of the counter; blood red, blue, green, plant green, light blue, and dark green. Paying for them, they were nearly finished, already having books and all the parchment and ink they needed. They then went to Ollivander's for new wands, after all, they were more powerful now with their real forms and magic.

….. 11 inches, dragon heartstring, holly, yes Rachel…

……………12 inches, unicorn hair and phoenix tail feather, yes Serena, very powerful wand...…………

……………11 and a half red wood with basilisk skin and venom, yes Alex, good for duelling…………..

……………12 and a half inch beech, griffin feather and dragon claw, yes Daniel good for transfiguration,

……..10 and a half inches, unicorn horn and tail feather, yes Luna, very pure and curious muttered Ollivander………….

Getting two wand holsters each, one for the shoulder and one for the forearm that was weaved with invisibility, they made sure no one would see them. They would come in handy. Fourteen gallons and seven sickles for the pair, not including the price of their wands, they left. Ollivander watched them go with his eerie silver eyes.

"You will all be great. Those wands are made for elementals, powerful and pure. Good luck," said Ollivander.

Flagging the bus down, they didn't have to worry about under age magic any longer as they were all eighteen could do magic without being restricted. Rachel was bouncing up and down in anticipation. She could not wait to get back. Neither could Alex, he was going to look up pain spells that were legal because when he saw that man he was going to put his knowledge into practice.

They all sent out letters with their rings' emblem waxed under their signatures and into the seal, letting people know they were real.

Madam Bones,

I write this wanting the current Minister of Magic booted from office. It has come to my attention that he seeks only money, not too keep the wizarding world safe. This is my petition. Some of my acquaintances will also be sending in for the removal of Minister Fudge, whom is a complete moron.

I say Madam Bones as Minster of Magic.

Good luck and good-bye,

Last head of the Prewett house.

----------------------------------------------

To whom this may concern,

I petition for the removal of Minister Fudge. Having seen the job he is doing, we need someone competant. I've heard he put my uncle in Azkaban without trial and tried to get a friend of mine expelled or possibly put into Azkaban, we will never know, but the trial a mockery.

I vote for Madam Bones as Minster, all the better. And please make it quick, I would not want to have to come into the Ministry to prove my point. I want Fudge out.

Co-head of house of Black

--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sir or Madam,

I vote for a new Minister of Magic. I have seen Fudge with some known Death Eaters and also slandering the hero of the wizarding world as well as the, so called, leader of the light. I will need to come in and see you about thatas well.

I vote for Madam Bones. We need someone decent to run the Wizarding World. Thanks for your time and if anyone finds out I've written this I will be extremely unpleased. That is something you don't want to happen.

House of Evans, Potter, and Ravenclaw.

------------------------------------------------------

To whom this may concern,

I want Fudge out of office. He would sit back and let the world fall into shambles and can't even say Voldemort's name. We need someone strong, especially at a time of impeding war. We need to unite and people won't under Fudge. I want to vote for a new Minister of Magic. Fudge is a moron.

I vote Madam Bones.

The last of the Rockwood line

That was how they spent their summer. Alex took out his anger with new curses and hexes, charms, and transfiguration. They were well past NEWTs level by the first week of the holiday. Alex was further than the rest of them, especially with the dark arts, but it was the hardest for him, too.

During the summer they all became animagus' with multiple forms and found out their elements, all practising, making sure they had it under control. The others finished before Alex in that area because Alex had a lot more shapes than the rest of them. It was true. The leader of the prophecy was the most powerful.

Serena became a phoenix and was a fire elemental to go with her personality. Her second animagus form was a cat.

Damien was an earth elemental, still loving plants. He was a bear animagus and a dog, much like Sirius.

Iris had visions, but nothing important so far, or things that had already happened. She was a raven animagus and lightning elemental.

Daniel was an air elemental and became a wolf and hawk animagus.

Rachel became a unicorn and an owl animagus and she was an water elemental.

Alex had the most of them all. He was a shape shifter. He could turn into anything, but his main animagus forms were a wolf and panther. He was also an air, water, earth, lightning, fire, and ice elemental. He could control them all though it had taken him so long that the others had caught up with Alex in the dark arts.

They had tried to get in touch with Remus and Snape, but the owls just kept coming back to them. They tried every other week to no avail before giving up. That summer was full of training as well as dating. They had all started getting closer to each other. Serena and Damien were going out as well as Iris and Daniel. Rachel and Alex are not dating because Alex wanted to wait. He did not tell her the real reason was that he was scared he would not survive and would leave Rachel heartbroken. He didn't want that, not at all.

They went to read the mornings newspaper, grins spreading on their faces at the article.

Fudge voted out! New Miniater of Magic, Madam Bones!

Fudge's evening was his last night as Minister of Magic, influential citizens believe he would sit back and do nothing for the wizarding world and that's what he has done. He slandered the hero of the wizarding world as well as the leader of light, causing more mayhem and denied that the Dark lord was back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all boarded the Hogwarts Express for what would be their last time. Their real selves were eighteen and were not to be going back to school. Currently they were back to their old forms thanks to a few well placed glamours. They didn't want Dumbledore to know that they knew what he had done yet. They had not spoken to anyone, not even Severus Snape. They had tried, but everything had come back. It was obvious that he and Remus had still been away on missions.

Harry had tried to get to his dad for ages, but every time the letters came back unopened. Ron had even gone to his home in his animagus form so not to be seen, to find something out. Again, nothing came of it.

They had spent the summer training, all thinking along the same lines. The quicker they get rid of them, the quicker they could live their lives. Harry had been calling Severus his dad since that night he memories had gotten back. He had loved his dad and he knew that as a child, his dad had loved him. Now Harry still did.

His friends had nothing against Snape being Harry's father. They all wished him the best and they just hoped that Severus would not break Harry's heart. They were all excited, sitting on the Hogwarts Express. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Tonight was going to go down in the history of Hogwarts as the sorting feast to remember. They all smirked at each other, which looked ridiculous because they all looked like there old selves. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville never smirked.

If Dumbledore had seen them smirk, he would have been running for the hills. What they had planned for him was going to be one hell of a bit of revenge. They were hoping that they had enough evidence that could get Dumbledore down. They were trying for Azkaban, but people would say he was too old for Azkaban and try St. Mungo's. Harry would not let that happen, there was no way.

He wanted his revenge. Dumbledore in Azkaban with his own personal dementor was not enough for Harry and he wanted to kill the man in the worst way possible. Sitting in the compartment, Ginny and Luna fell asleep. They had gotten up first and made breakfast for all of them. The elves had been told not to make breakfast because Harry had started making their breakfast himself one morning and had continued to do so. They all teased him about it and that was how Harry liked it.

While they were on the Hogwarts Express, Harry went to find Colin and told him to make sure he had his camera on him. After all, he wanted to see everyone's faces when they saw what their precious headmaster had done. By the end of the night the Slytherins would be going to their beds laughing, the Huffelpuff's would be confused, the Ravenclaws would want to know what would happen to Dumbledore, and the Gryffindors would be crying because their precious headmaster, the one they had always wanted to follow, was nothing but a power hungry tyrant who made Voldemort look good.

The five prefects had gone to the prefect compartment. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and also Harry whem had become an honorary prefect. They had put their Hogwarts uniforms on, not having wanted to. They were not truly students. They were taking their OWLs and NEWTs in their real names this year so no more school. And they didn't know how to act. It was their last year at Hogwarts. Would they be glad or would they be sad? Would they get too see each other more often or would they loose contact? Looking around at each other they knew they would be together forever. They had gone through too much together that summer to end up parting ways.

They may have their off days, they may have days where they hate each other and think each other is annoying, but at least they knew they would have each other. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers after they had locked and warded the train compartment and began talking quietly, mindful of the sleeping Ginny and Luna.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Getting off the train and into one of the carriages, they were all bouncing with excitement. They had been looking forward to this day for almost two months after reading the diary, after seeing with their own eyes what the headmaster had done just for power. It made them seethe with rage. Plastering fake smiles on there faces, they walked into the great hall as if nothing was wrong. All of them noticed that Dumbledore was doing the same as if he had never pulled more than seven families apart and killed people.

After taking their seats, Harry looked right up to where his potions master usually sat and sighed, everyone having done the same, they all smiled at each other. Harry was glad that his dad was there and was ok. He looked at his dad and could hardly believe that this was the same man that had brought him up for his first three years of his life and loved him. Having his memories was confusing for Harry because when he looked at his dad, he felt love well up inside him as well as dislike, after the way he had treated him all those years.

But Harry was ready to forgive him and try. He would not have if he had not gotten his memories back. Harry looked away when he saw the loathing that was directed at him from his dad. He felt a pang of hurt before saying to himself 'he doesn't know ya, divvy.' Looking away, he didn't see the confusion on the man's face.

Severus had been looking at Harry right in the eye and saw the love directed, to whom Snape didn't know, when Harry looked away, hurt in his eyes. Severus felt emotions he didn't understand well up inside him. He had to stop himself from clutching his head as a picture came forth.

A picture of his house with Lily Evans beaming in the back round. Severus lifting a boy three-years-old, love filling his heart and carrying him around with a smile on his face. A boy who looked just like Severus himself.

Shaking his head, he put it down to what he had wished. He had liked Lily, but she had never wanted him. It had been James bloody Potter she had wanted. All he could think sometimes was that Harry should have been his, unaware that he really was.

Severus began listening as the sorting was about to begin, hoping to get less Slytherins because he felt useless. He could not save his Slytherins. Dumbledore would not let him, no matter how much he asked. He even begged, but he still would not budge from saying no. Then, interrupting before the hat spoke, Harry went up to the sorting hat and whispered to it for a good five minutes before going back to his seat.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But I am your sorting hat,

Let me tell you something,

Do you honestly think Slytherin was bad?

Do you honestly think Godric was brave?

Do you honestly think lady Huffelpuff was stupid?

Or Rowena loved books too much?

Let me tell you something,

Get your facts right and stop listening to gossip?

Godric was brave and stupid, rushing into battle head first,

Salazar how the mighty fall, fell defending Hogwarts,

Lady Huffelpuff was smart and loyal but she was human and made mistakes!

And Rowena had a life out of books and was great.

The tides are now turning, darkness will decend thanks to the great six

As well as someone else you all love, after this remember we are only human,

Get together under Hogwarts or all will be lost; you're fighting for purity of blood,

Yet do you know the Dark Lord of Lord Voldemort is nothing but another

Half blood? His name being Tom Marvalo Riddle,

Look it up and now let the sorting begin.

The hat winked at Harry before it closed up and looked like a hat again. The headmaster was holding his goblet so hard that it cracked. Severus was sitting at the head table smirking, he had wanted to tell his Slytherins not to join the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore had forbidden him. Dumbledore knew that if the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs, and Ravenclaws got together, they would not need a hero. If they worked together, he would be pushed aside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The truth is unraveled

It would make everything he had worked for, for nothing. He had separated those families making sure the Prophecy didn't come to pass and it had not. That was why he was making sure Severus didn't or could not tell his Slytherins that the Dark Lord was nothing more than a half blood. It was not common knowledge because they would not join a half blood with delusions of grandeur.

The Slytherins looked like they had been kicked in the gut, as the world came tumbling down around them. Everything they had ever been told was a lie, everything their parents said was a total lie, and all the Slytherins could think was that their parents joined a half blood and bowed down to him. To them, it should be Voldemort bowing down. It was then everything they were told meant nothing to them and they suddenly did not want to join the man who called himself the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore was sitting, silently fuming at the hat and Harry Potter. He could see the changes already. He could see the Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs, and Ravenclaws realize how stupid they were. The truth that had been hidden from them had just come undone. The Slytherins were shocked and they looked over at Harry, realising it was something he said that made the hat tell them that. When they saw him smirk they did a double take. After all, it is not every day they see the golden boy of Gryffindor smirk at them. Shaking their heads, they wondered if they had seen what they thought they had seen.

They were all knocked out of their musings with Dumbledore saying, "Let the feast begin," hands spread over the tables, food appearing every where, less enthusiastically than usual, no twinkle in his eye that was normally there.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville all looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

Harry whispered to them, "His true side is showing. He better watch himself or he will get himself caught before we can do it for him."

The others nodded, agreeing with him on that. The headmaster's eyes began twinkling as he raised his cup to Harry. To his confusion it was not returned and the twinkle again left his eyes.

Hermione and Ron had to keep Harry from rising and help him keep his anger in control. It was his first time seeing the headmaster since he had found out. All of them knew Harry would end up letting his memories get the better of him, as well as his anger. They all knew tonight would not go that simple, unaware that Harry had a plan.

Well his plan wouldn't be put in motion because his anger was going to get the better of him once again, only this time it wouldn't be simply smashing the Headmaster's office. No, it would not. He would be raging at the Headmaster himself, in front of the entire great hall.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Harry all sat eating their dinner, talking about stupid things that they could see they didn't want to talk about. They had grown up too fast, a whole three years in a matter of minutes, as well as their personalitys changing, too. Ron was no longer a Quidditch hooligan. Neville was not the bumbling idiot they had all known, but still loved his plants and was much better at potions than he used to be. The others had not changed as much.

McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork, effectively getting everyone's attention for the Headmaster. The Headmaster himself got up, ready to deliver his speech for the school. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Harry all watched him, listening to what he was going to say. They had been waiting ages for the feast to finish so they could get down to Severus Snape's private quarters and let him find out what the headmaster was really like.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is as it is named forbidden, a great amount of house points will be taken out if we find you have been there," said Dumbledore looking in Harry's area, expecting Harry to smile or laugh, but he didn't. That was beginning to really worry Dumbledore, "Now the D.A will come open officially, Harry will be a teacher and will teach you. There will also be an Auror present at the meetings and Harry will choose the place to meet. Also, Harry will be training to become an Aurors this year to help him," said Dumbledore. "If you wish to join him, there will be a list in your common room tomorrow morning. Sign up if you want to make a difference in the war, also become the youngest Aurors of your time!" said Dumbledore finishing his speech.

As he did the cutlery began shaking, then the plates, the goblets, and Harry began to glow a golden colour. Before Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or Neville could even think about trying to stop him, he stood up face contorted in anger, magic pulsing around him. The first, second, and third years that didn't know Harry screamed at the power they were feeling.

"If you think I'm going to go training to be an Auror think again old man," snarled Harry, totally angry. "I am not putting up with your manipulations any more! Never again. You knew what my life was like. You knew yet you did nothing!" shouted Harry, breathing heavily at the end.

"Do you want to let your parents down, Harry? They died to protect you!" said Dumbledore going excessively far.

Before his friends or Dumbledore knew it, 'BAM!' went Harry's fist right into Dumbledore's face, making the old man reel back, having leaned forward to see what it was that Harry would say. He didn't expect Harry to punch him in the face. The head table, being small tables pushed into one big one, Harry pulled the table out and it went crashing down, 'boom' 'boom' 'boom' the food clattering down. His friends, still frozen on the spot, didn't know what to do.

Punching the old man again, Dumbledore went sprawling out of his chair, taking McGonagall with him. They landed with a thump. The teachers took out their wands and began trying to stun him.

"Stupefy," said a squeaky voice.

"Stupefy," said a new voice which was obviously the defence teacher.

"Stupefy," shouted Sprout.

"Stupefy," the ancient runes teacher.

"Stupefy."

"Stupefy."

"Stupefy," said the other teachers.

Realising their spells were not working left them stunned. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville began running up the great hall trying to get there to stop their friend and brother. They kept running, watching in horror and wide eyes as Severus Snape's hand came in contact with Harry's face, a bruise immediately forming. Harry, having fallen, calmed down and looked up at Snape, stunned at what his teacher had done. Hurt was the strongest emotion in Harry's jaded green eyes. Hurt that his own dad had hit him. For the first time he wondered if he should even try to get to know his dad.

Harry snarled, "I can't believe you of all people would stick up for the bastard."

Before Severus could wonder what the hell Potter meant, he was on the receiving end of Harry's wand. For the first time, Severus was scared. This was someone whom had defied Voldemort over six times and lived to tell the tale.

Harry started muttering in Latin, words he understood. In the wizarding world, pure bloods learned Latin at a young age instead of French. He knew the basics of what Harry was muttering, wondering what on earth Harry was chanting that for, he had no memory charm. He was not stupid enough to let someone block his magic, but his life was just about come down around him.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had all come to the head table and had the teachers at wand point. They would not let their friend be hurt. The Slytherins were sitting back enjoying the show, saying quietly to each other, 'might just start liking Granger'.

Harry had Dumbledore at wand point, making sure the bastard did not move. He had seen one of the Huffelpuffs go out of the great hall. He had opened it so she could get out as he was the one controlling everyone who could go in or out. He also saw her coming back in and could only assume she had called the authorities.

The Latin words were to unblock Severus' magic and he was astounded when he felt magic pulse through him, ripping him up, his heart and soul felt ready to burst. As his magic tried to adjust to his body, before he could speak or his magic settled, another Latin string came from Harry. It was time for him to remember, Severus understood these words, too.

Severus Snape fell as the memories came back, flooding through him. It was too much for him and he ended up unconscious as they all had. He stayed like that for at least twenty minutes before Hermione woke him up with a spell she knew that slowly woke one. No one was tired like they usually would be. They were concentrating on Severus and they did not hear the doors of the hall open, only Harry did had been the one to let them in. Colin stood next to the Gryffindor table taking snap shots a million a minute.

Severus slowly woke up, memories he didn't know he had were, after being hidden for so long, remembered: getting married to the woman of his dreams Lily Evans Snape; Lily's worried eyes every time he went to a meeting; her always there to heal him and make him better; his wife telling him she was pregnant; Alexander being born after fourteen hours of labour, poppy being the one to deliver him; feeding him for the first time; doing magic before he could even walk for the first time; being there when his son took his first steps; being there when Alex said his first word, Dada; together, father and son riding a broom; the last time he had sung to his beautiful baby boy, Alex for three years old still loved to be sung to; going to Albus Dumbledore's office with a bad feeling in his gut; watching in horror as his three year old son screamed for him and was given potions he knew; watching as his son was turned into a copy of James Potter; watching his wife be Oblivated and told she was James Potter's wife; the last time he ever got to see his son before it was all Oblivated from him mind.

Severus let out a choked sob, all he could think was, 'I've hit my son.' and everything that he had missed out on. He had been unable to bring up his child, not gotten to do what any father wanted for their child, not gotten to see him sorted into his house, or seen his own son's owls, or having a laugh with his son.

He looked into those green jaded eyes and he saw understanding. The headmaster, using their distraction to get up and try to get away, was sent reeling when Severus stood and punched him right in the face. Harry smirked at him and Severus ended up doing a double take at that. He was not used to seeing Harry Potter smirking at him.

Severus pointed it at Poppy and then McGonagall. Both who looked murderously at the headmaster who was still lying in a heap on the floor in his own blood. Oviously they had been obliviated as well, and looked ready to kill at that very moment.


	10. Chapter 10

The New Prophecy

Chapter 10 - revealing it to everyone

"I guess you are all wanting to know what your beloved Headmaster has done to make his staff hate him as well as your precious Boy-Who-Lived," yelled Harry, his voice booming through the great hall. Colin was doing what Harry had asked him to do and took pictures of everything.

Everyone's heads went up and down like doggies on dash boards. As predicted, the Slytherins looked like they were in heaven. Seeing the stuffing knocked out of the headmaster was something they had always wanted to see and they now had the front seat tickets to it. Even the first years were enjoying the show; the most powerful wizards looking at each other like they were poison.

Severus fell down along with McGonagall and Poppy, none of them wanting to believe what the headmaster had done to them; what he had done to poor Harry. The teachers had seen Harry Potter demand he be removed from the care of the Dursley's, but Dumbledore never did. They were forced to watch as Harry came back skinnier and skinnier every year. Loosing the sparkle in his eyes, never getting therapy, and never getting the chance to be a child he was forced to grow up far too early.

"Well I will tell you!" yelled Harry. "HE," said Harry, pointing at Dumbldore, "Obliviated my mother, my father, and me, and a hell of a lot more people so he could have a fucking title as the most powerful wizard alive. He split six families up because of a prophecy. He wanted to stay in control of the Wizarding World. How does that make you feel? Your precious headmaster, leader of the light, obliviating families," said Harry snarling the headmasters title every time.

"I am not Harry James Potter. I never really have been. I was born to Lily Evans and Severus Snape eighteen years ago! When my parents were right out of Hogwarts I spent three years with them. They loved me and everything," Harry choked on the last word. "Not only that, I was three when he gave me a de-aging potion, making me a newborn again, hurting me in the process. It fucking hurt! I called for my dad, but he could not get to me no matter how much he tried. He was bound by the headmaster. The next time I woke up I was at the Potter's in Godric's Hollow. My name is Alexander Severus Salazar Snape," said Harry, his voice cracking. He had never spoken about this, but his friends gave him the support he needed.

He stood still and he shape shifted to his natural form. Gasps rang out in the great hall as Harry's true form was revealed to the world. He looked exactly like his father, but still had some of his mother in him, just not in the eyes. He ripped his Hogwarts uniform off and everyone saw the expensive clothes under them, most of it all in black, making him more his father's son. Severus had whimpered when he saw his son's true form for the first time in a very long time. He had always imagined a son the way he looked.

"Hermione Granger is not a muggle born. She too had a family that loved her. She is the last Rockwood living today. Dumbldore killed her parents and did to her what he did to me! De-aging potion, obliviate potion, and a magic suppressor potion. Her name is Rachel Rockwood and she is more powerful than the headmaster. And the headmaster could not have that, could you? You had to be in power. The charms you put on me made me act like a Potter and the thought that I followed you around like a love sick puppy, disgusts me!" he yelled.

Hermione took her cue. She took off the glamours she had on and turned into the fine looking woman that Alex had come to love. (YES there names ok he is Alex now) The hall exploded into more chatter. Rachel hit the headmaster with a spell that made him fall onto his knees in pain. They could do nothing as it was neither illegal nor dark magic.

"Next person he arsed with is Neville longbottom. He gave him the potion, making him little more than a squib. He has never been the true Neville longbottom. He," said Alex again pointing to the headmaster, "realised that the real Neville was a squib, the real Longbottom child. He swapped the real Black child with the Longbottom child. The Longbottoms' son died that night when the Blacks died! But not that he cared. After all the kid was a squib. He could be of no use to him," said Alex.

Neville walked forward and said, "And I am the real last living Black, son of Regulas Black who was an unknown spy for the light side. I, too, was given a potion by the headmaster and charmed to look like a Longbottom. My real name is Daman Orion Black," said Damien, taking the glamour off. People were no longer looking at chubby Neville Longbottom, but someone who resembled Sirius Black, only this man looked more muscular.

"Oh, and that's not all. He killed the wives of the prewett brothers, the mothers of Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley, whom are not Weasleys but the children of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the heros who went down taking eight or so death eaters with them. I would like to introduce you to Serena Ginny Prewett," said Alex.

As Ginny took off her glamour, her ginger hair going red, Severus' breath got caught in his throat. She looked a little like Lily, his beloved whom he knew was dead. Draco felt his mouth fall open. Serena looked like a goddess after she took her uniform off, the best of the best spider silk clothes underneath that they had all bought.

"And Daniel Ron Prewett," said Alex softly, as he watched his first best friend turn into his natural form.

The headmaster had his head bowed. He had tried so hard to stop the prophecy coming to light, but it all backfired and he would never get out of the mess he created and he knew it. The Minister looked ready to faint on the spot. She was leaning heavily on an Auror, but Alex was not finished. Far from it.

"Last, but not least, Luna Lovegood, whom is really the son of the last of the Ravenclaw line. My cousin, Iris Evans, daughter of my mother's brother. My mother was taken from her family and put up for adoption in the Muggle world by none other than our own headmaster. He killed my uncle and did what he had done to the rest of us to her. Magic suppressor, obliviate and de-aging potions and left her in a differnt family," said Alex.

"You probably see a pattern here. Well it took us about a day to get it before we realised it. We all worshiped the headmaster. We all were tucked into families that were close to Dumbldore. Only that didn't work the way he wanted it to. He wanted us to praise his name. He was only going to use us," said Alex.

"But he decided we would be better off dead after a couple of months. A fake prophecy was made and the Potters had to go into hiding. Dumbldore made sure that they picked Peter Pettigrew who was the spy. After all, Dumbldore can read minds. He would have known Pettigrew had a weak mind, always had, always will, but what he didn't expect was for me to survive that night. He was using Voldermort to do his dirty work. When I survived he put me at an abusive household. He knew I would like him for getting me out of there and like a fool I did just that," he said.

"Potion," said Alex.

Daniel took a potion out of his bag and gave it to Alex. Dan gave Alex an encouraging nod, telling him to go on, that everything would work out on its own. He pulled the old man's beard around his hand, making the headmaster scream in pain. Alex used that time to get the potion down his throat. Dumbldore soon stilled, his blue eyes glazing over.

"What's your name?" asked Alex.

"Albus Dumbldore," was the answer he got.

"Did you take Lily Evans from her home and place her up for adoption in a muggle orphanage?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Dumbldore montone.

That caused everyone to go nuts. They now knew it to be true. The older ones knew what it was that Alex had used. The other teachers looked at Dumbldore like they had never seen him before. The Slytherins were smirking. The Gryffindor's looked like they had been told and then proven that they were stupid, looking ready to cry. The Ravenclaws were angry and the Huffelpuffs were not bothered. Alex raised his hand and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Silence!"

Everyone immediately quieted down, the voice reminding them of their potions master, the anger in the voice and in the eyes, too.

"Why did you want Voldermort to go after Alexander Snape, whom is better known as Harry Potter?" asked Alex.

"He was in the way of my power. There was a prophecy made. I, with the help of people in the Ministry, got the people who were Elementals and got rid of them for good, but I realised that the risk was still there so I told the Potters to go into hiding. The fools listened to me and I got Pettigrew to sell them out. I got there and to my shock, Snape's child was alive so I sent him to the Dursley's saying something about fake blood wards. No one looked for him. I knew they would neglect him. I needed him to worship me. I knew I needed him to finish the dark lord off. I was going to kill him after Voldemort was gone and say I killed him," said Dumbldore.

"Did you really kill Lord Grindlewald?" asked Alex in disgust.

"No, Samara Snape killed him. I killed her, us being the only ones to survive, but only after she had her child. I gave the child to her husband and I was a hero to the Snapes after that. Severus' great, great granddad was always praising me, not aware that I killed his wife," said Dumbldore nearly smirking.

"Have you done anything else to the Snapes?" Alex demanded.

"I put Severus Snapes' father under the Imperio curse, the liquid imperious, and got him to be abusive to his son and take the dark mark and hurt his wife. Doing that gave the Snapes a bad name. How I wanted it. They were heros for far too long," snarled Dumbldore, still under the affects of the Veritaserum.

"Who and what is voldermort?" asked Alex.

"Voldermort is formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Half blood, a muggle father and magical mother whom died in child birth," said Dumbldore.

The Slytherins looked ready to pass out. Their beliefs were just ripped apart along with everyones belief in Dumbldore.

"You knew who opened the Chamber of Secrets, yet you blamed Hagrid. Why?" asked Alex.

Hagrid had just opened his mouth to tell Alex that it was wrong to accuse him of that when Dumbledore's next words stunned the poor half giant.

"I knew I would need him to go on dangerous missions and it would be easier having the giants on my side. Having a half giant made it easier to do," said Dumbldore.

"That means you use Lupin, too, doesn't it?" stated Alex.

"Yes, he got some werewolves on my side. It was easy, having a potions master brew the wolfsbane potion. If most werewolves feel guilty, it's easier to get them to join my cause. Of course, they are dark creatures. I would have killed them once their usefulness was over," said Dumbldore.

"What is the prophecy you speak of?" asked Alex.

It had not been written down in the diary or the book. Alex had finally gotten to the reason he had given the man the Veritaserum in the first place.

"It said, 'Six Descendants from Pureblood families, Elementals of lightning, fire, earth, water, and air, The leader will be most powerful, A boy unique with the scar of lightning, Together the children will stop house rivalry, Shoving the Bumblebee aside, Together the great six will change Hogwarts forever, Together they will stop the darkness that's descending'." Said Dumbldore, not being able to shut up under the effects of the potion.

"Well congratulations, the Prophecy did come true," said Alex sarcastically as he pointed at the Aurors then to Dumbldore.

Madam Minister walked up to the headmaster, her face screwed up in revulsion, and said, "Mr. Dumbldore, you are herby stripped of your titles and are no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts nor the head of the Wizengomet. You will be taken to the ministry where you will wait your trial. Having heard all I have tonight you won't really need a trial. You will be sentenced to Azkaban for fifteen years, also given a life sentence for the murder of the Prewiett wives, the murder of the two Rockwoods, leaving a wizard with an abusive family, wrongfully obliviating more than one person, and switching children at birth, the illegal use of de-aging potions, magic suppressing potions, and that is everything, I believe. Enjoy your years at Azkaban," she said.

The Aurors put cuffs on him that did more than limit movement. They stop a wizard from changing into an animagus, apparating, or doing magic of any kind. Taking the man's wand, they snapped it in two before gruffly taking the headmaster and leaving via portkey. Madam Bones portkeyed too, leaving a room of dead silence in her wake.

Severus grabbed his son, pulling him down until they were face to face. Alex was startled to see tears running down the normally emotionless face.

"Alex," whispered Severus brokenly, this fine young man was his son.

Alex started to cry, too, and Severus got the courage to wrap his arms around his son, softly rocking him back and forth as Alex cried and cried over and over again.


	11. Chapter 11

The New Prophecy

Chapter 11

Severus and Alex didn't know how long they sat there, just comforting each other. Severus still could not believe what had been disclosed tonight. He was a descendant of Slytherin and his son was the heir of Ravenclaw and Slytherin and, through adoption, Gryffindor.

His son, was all he could think as years of what Harry had done came back to him. Severus felt his heart fill with pride, his beautiful young boy had turned into a leader. It was his son that had caught Dumbldore at it when no one else had. All he could think was, 'How the hell did he find out?' That made him think about all the times he had played the hero and saved the day as the years went by.

……Getting the stone, fighting Voldermort……..

...getting told Alex had defeated a basilisk and killed voldermort again in the staff room the pride he felt at that…..

…..being told what Alex heard when dementors get close the storm that had made him nearly loose Alex…..

…..his son battling a dragon, the fright he felt when he was facing it not understanding why he felt that way…….

…..his son going under the lake, getting everyone out, at the time he thought that it was a stupid Gryffindor thing now he knew he was ready to burst with

pride…..

……his son disappearing at the final task of the tournament, again the worry he didn't understand, although he knew all too well what it was now……

……saving his son from mad eye moody, or as hardly anyone knows Barty couch Jr not wanting to leave him but did……

…….pride that his son had over come his grief and decided to do something to help others…..

….the looks of panic on his son's face when he told him 'he's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot where it's hidden…..

…..the pain and anger in Alex's eyes as he invaded his son's mind, the memories he found there all coming back to him……

……getting beat by his cousin….

……..a child alone crying in a cupboard back then he had thought Alex had locked himself in there and his aunt would have looked for him……..

……. A child cleaning, while a big whale of a boy sat playing a muggle device which muggles call computers…….

…… an uncle calling him a freak and good for nothing……

….. A boy five year old cooking………

………… an older Alex cleaning his uncles car………..

……….an older Alex cooking, getting caught stealing getting hit and slapped from his aunt…………

……..same day his uncle coming in, Alex getting beaten for stealing the food while the man beat him telling him how dare he steal there food after feeding him for nothing telling him again what a freak and abnormal boy he was and how worthless he was and he did tell Dumbldore, Dumbldore looked all concerned and that…….

……..and last but not least the look in his son's eyes as he entered the great hall after the loss of his godfather, even worse than when Cedric died,……….

Rachel, Serena, Daniel, Iris, and Damien all shooed everyone from the hall. When they tried to talk about it in their common rooms, the students of Hogwarts realised that they could not. They rushed to get paper and tried to write down anything, mostly the students that were Death Eaters, only to find they could not. It became apparent that they would not be able to speak about it, not now, not ever.

The Death Eaters in the school were going crazy. Some of them still wanted to serve their Lord, others wanted out, and the ones not marked had changed their alliances for the first and last time.

Severus gently led Alex from the great hall and took him down to his private quarters. Contray to popular belief, it was not filled with whips and disgusting potion ingredients, instead it was filled with cream walls, a green couch, as well as a green and white rugs around the place. His bathroom was blue, dark blue tiles and a light blue shower stall with another colour of blue for the tub. It looked a bit like the ocean that Alex had never gotten to see.

Severus' room was green and silver, not because of his Slytherins, but because he really liked the colours. The spare room he had was cream and black as well as green and blue mostly.

Alex was still crying and clinging onto his dad for the first time since he could remember and Severus was holding his son for the first time since he too remembered. Although Alex had had a lot longer to get used to it, Severus had only just realised what he had lost and what he had found, too. Alex had not been sure about the reception he had expected from his dad.

"Har…Alex?" asked Severus.

He didn't get a reply. Alex just buried his head deeper into his dad's robes and bawled his eyes out. He had never been hugged or loved in his life and he so wanted it now. He may have been eighteen, but he was emotionally and mentally exhausted. He had been lied to his whole life.

He'd had a family for the first three years of his life. He had been happy and also had a loving home only to have it snatched away from him by Dumbldore. Then to have his mum ripped from him when he was still young and ever since he was eleven, he had been used as a pawn, fighting one Dark Lord for another Dark Lord.

Then to have the truth right in front of him in a book Dumbldore had not intended anyone to find or to find when he was gone or something. To find his friends were part of the manipulations, too, that Dumbledore was responsible for the deaths of their parents. The pain he went through to get to his original form then to be onslaughted with mental pain as memories poured through; he could still hear himself screaming for his dad. As silent agony had swept over his dad, he knew it would be a lot harder for his dad when he first got his memories back. He had stayed strong for himself and his friends, but he had totally lost it when his dad had called him his name in a pain-filled, horrified voice with love and awe mixed in, too.

Alex grew tired and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He vaguely heard his dad calling him, but he was so tired. Sleep sounded good, so good. With a yawn, he fell asleep, for once safe and content. For once he felt loved when hands tightened around him and he fell into the darkness that was calling him.

Severus had been wondering why Alex had not answered him, his heart skipping a beat. What if he didn't accept him after all he had done? What if he went back to being Potter? 'What if my son doesn't want anything to do with me? I would not blame him to be honest, after all I have done! Damn Dumbldore! Damn you!' he said to himself.

He thought, 'I can stop my Slytherins from making the mistake of there lives. There is no Dumbldore here to stop me, the stupid man.' He was happy that he was going to now be able to save his slytherins.

The only reason Dumbldore didn't allow Severus to tell his Slytherins each year was because if they found out, they would make friends from other houses and would not join the Dark Lord. Eventually there would be no war at all. They had not known that Voldermort was Tom Riddle, a half blood. If they had known they would not have joined him. Also, once they found out, they are too scared to back out or do anything about it, or even worse, say anything about it.

He looked down and shifted Alex to see what was wrong with him. His heart, that had long iced over, melted because of his son. 'How weird is that to say.' His son lay asleep in his arms, 'His Son!' was all he could think. Tightening his hold on him, he smiled darkly, meanwhile his anger was bubbling up, how Dumbldore dared do that to him and Lily.

'LILY!' thought Severus, 'She had died thinking she was in love with James Potter, not him. Lily, the woman whom had loved him unconditionally, she had been the only pure thing in his life. Looking down at his son, a picture of them both, something that he and his love had created, a son, a boy whom he now was proud of, and he knew Lily would be proud of him, too.

Deep down he knew that Lily had died knowing who she loved, deep, deep down she knew. That thought brought a smile to his face, he didn't know why he thought his love had died knowing, but he was sure she had and he was sure she was watching over the both of them and making sure their son was fine. With a smile he fell asleep, his son still cuddled up to him.

They didn't hear Dobby the house elf covering them in a blue and green cover as they fell asleep. They didn't hear Dobby say, "Good luck Alex Snape and Professor Snape." He had known, all the house elves had, but Dumbldore had used magic on them that made them unable to write it down or talk about it, much like the ones Alex used on everyone in the great hall. With a 'pop' the elf was gone, only the covers over the figures on the couch were signs that anyone had been there.

Severus was the first to wake up thinking, 'What a dream I had, Harry was my son well Alex then.' Yawning, he tried to stretch only to find he could not, someone was lying with him. Opening his eyes with a 'pop', he found his son sleeping against him before his heart leapt and he said out loud, "It was not a dream!"

He stayed on the couch even though he had wanted to jump from the couch. He didn't want to wake his son. He sat there for god knows how long, watching his son sleep. Harry began to stir and he, too, woke up with a yawn. Neither wanted to speak so they both ended up watching the sun rise from an enchanted window in the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 12

The New Prophecy

Chapter 12

Alex went to breakfast his eighteen year old self. Everyone was drooling over him. He looked nicer than his dad had at that age, if a little more on the skinny side. He sat next to his dad while Rachel, Daniel, Serena, Damien, and Iris sat at the Gryffindor table eating, each their normal selves, too. Some of the Slytherins looked at them all in disdain that they were not able to tell their lord the news they had learned.

Everyone else was looking at them in wonder. Dumbldore was taken right to Azkaban, no trial. They didn't need any other proof, nor could they talk about it. They had his diary, well a copy anyway, as well as a good look at whom they had thought were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They knew that they were from lines that people had thought died out. The Prewett, Snape, Rockwood, Evans, and also the Black line, with Sirius being the last male and in Azkaban, they had thought he would be the last.

No one else knew about Dumbldore being in Azkaban and no one would know of his wrong doings until Harry took the charm off them. He was powerful enough to take it off them without even being there. The six then left the hall and started their dueling and also their elemental practice. Everyone watched wide eyed. It was then most of the Slytherins realised the dark lord was a small boy compared to these six. Their magic was incredible.

The weeks went by. Alex spent the nights getting to know his dad and during the day, he practised magic. Lots of the Slytherins had asked him to help them and he had he started the DA back up, but the name was officially Defence Association. The house rivalry, like it said in the prophecy, did stop. There were no longer people saying as they walked the hall, 'Slytherins are evil', nor did people think Huffelpuffs were the weakest. They had found three healers in Huffelpuff, natural healers, as well as two in Gryffindor, Neville and Ginny though Neville liked his plants better.

Alex and Sev were closer than ever. They told each other everything. They had even experienced them, too, thanks to a pensieve. They told each other their dreams, what they wanted to do. Sev wanted to be able to get to know his son and brew potions to his heart's content. Alex wanted to go on holiday and collect potions ingredients as well as start a family.

Sev was happy about that. He had always wanted a family and Lily and Alex had been his family, which seemed a lifetime ago. He was a young father, if Lily was alive he would bet she would still be having children and making a huge family. With a sad smile he told Alex more about the family he didn't know. He also told him about the Snape family, after all he was a Snape.

The D.A was doing better than Alex had hoped. They were going faster than any Auror operation program could go. Most of them were animagus, also a few metamorphmagus that didn't know they were, healers, empathys, scanners, and bird speakers. Most of those whom had talents concentrated on them. The healers were obviously going to heal the wounded and after school get an apprenticeship from a Master Healer.

They learned transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, charms, everything they could, even the dark arts. Dumbldore would have had a heart attack if he knew what they were doing under Hogwarts' roof. All Alex could think was that it was a good job he was not there.

They also learned how to apparate, how to work around their elemental abilities, and how to create portkeys, also a few other things that could come in handy. The ones who were good at potions made explosives.

It was not until they had been training for three months that Iris had her first vision. Voldemort was going to attack Hogsmeade. It was in front of everyone that she said it and everyone was adament that they were going to help, leaving them no choice but to let them come.

"Ahhhhh! Hogsmeade is under attack tonight, we have to help!" she yelled as she woke up, having fallen into a vision in the Room of Requirement.

"We will help. Let's go Rachel, Dan, Serena, Damien, Iris," yelled Alex as he pushed passed everyone. Then one of them caught his arm and stopped him.

"We want to help or die trying. We need to get Voldermort before he kills our friends and family," said one of them. Then the others all began yelling in agreement. Alex knew he was not going to get them to change their minds and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, let's go. We don't have time according to Iris, it's tonight," said Alex as they all headed for the one eyed witch with the hump. He untangled himself and walked to his fathers quarters. He was going to apparate from the school which as the heir he could.

Once he got to his father's quarters he entered them. When his dad saw him he asked in concern, "Alex are you alright?" Alex looked knackered, dead on his feet.

"Voldermort's attacking Hogsmeade and I'm going to finish it tonight. Tonight the prophecy will be fulfilled. I don't know if I will get out alive, but I have to do this. Just promise me something," said Alex.

Severus looked ready to cry, but didn't let them fall. He had known for some time what lay ahead for his son. Severus just nodded his head. He would promise his son anything, anything he could give him.

"Promise me you will stay here," said Alex.

Severus looked ready to protest, but at his son's look he caved, "Ok I promise." Severus was looking like Alex had just said he would not be coming back.

Alex walked over and hugged his dad for all he was worth with Severus hugging back just as much. Then Alex spoke and Severus felt his heart break. "Dad, I may not have had long with you, but it's the best it has ever been, best I've ever been in my life. I love you. You gave me my wish. All I had ever wished for was a family. I cried for days when I realised what I had missed out on. I love you and promise me if I don't get back, you won't blame yourself or kill yourself. Promise you will live on and find someone to love you just as much as mum and I did," said Alex, crying into his dad's shoulder. He wished he had longer, just in case.

"I promise," was all he got before he backed away, not once looking back because he knew he would not go if he stayed a second longer. He loved his dad more than he had ever thought possible and he would rather die than see his father in servitude any longer.

With that, for the first time since Hogwarts A History was written, Harry apparated from within Hogwarts to his fate. He was facing the unknown, but for the first time he had a real purpose. For the first time in ages, the houses of the Hogwarts four was united and together they would decide the fate of the wizarding world. Harry thought of them all as brothers and sisters and hoped they would all come out alive. The rest of the students were not as close as Rachel, Damien, Iris, Serena, and Daniel were, but he cared for them all.


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Prophecy **

**Thanks again for editing this!! **

**Chapter 13**

Alex apparated to where the H.A. were waiting. They still had not gotten over what Dumbldore had done, even worse that they could not talk about it at all. Their sadness and anger at Dumbldore was kept locked up. Alex knew he would have to take it off and take it off tonight in case he died. He didn't want to die with everyone still thinking Dumbldore was the man they all saw as the kind, gentle, grandfatherly, old, powerful man who defeated Grindelwald.

They all headed to Hogsmeade, Alex yelling, telling them what to do, "Rachel, Dean, Tomas, Parvati, Padma, get the residents of Hogsmeade warned and get them out of here, children and woman first if you have to!" They nodded and were gone, warning everyone with Rachel taking control of that group.

"Dan, Damien, gather everyone and get them set up. Roof tops, shops under invisibility spells, notice me not spells, and people fighting in the front line go!" yelled Alex. The one thing Dumbldore had not taken from Ron/Daniel was his greatness at being a strategist so he was one of the important people. He was better now that the potions were removed, much better.

Ron/Dan started his group. Serena/Ginny's group were to go under notice me not spells and hide in the trees. "Attack first, when you are occupied we will attack from the roof. They hit the roofs, the ones that are with Alex will attack. This should not last long!" yelled Dan/Ron

Alex had heard him and nodded. He took aside his group, telling them where the other members of the H.A. were and telling them not to hit them and, "NO killing curses unless you have a right shot at them. The H.A. have notice me not charms and you could end up killing each other. Don't ever leave your group. If you don't want to be here right now, go to another group." Five left, three to Dan's group and two to Serena's group. He was not mad, they were after all closer to the people they had just parted to.

Fred and George soon joined them with their products that would be useful to protect Hogsmeade. Alex grabbed the products and started spreading them out, giving ones that would be useful to Dan and another bunch to Ginny and kept lots for his own group, the Slytherins standing beside Alex. Some of the people who were in Hogsmeade joined the fight. Alex was glad the person he loved more than anything else in the world was safe at Hogwarts.

He didn't know if he could handle it if his father died after just finding him, but felt at peace that he would die remembering everything, would die proud of his son. But he knew his dad was not going to die and it made him ready to fight. His friends were all there, all powerful. For some reason he knew they were going to survive, too. They had all trained long and hard. He truly felt like the death eaters were going down.

Then he started muttering in Latin, knowing it would take them days to realise it was removed. Rachel, Dan, Serena, Damien, and Iris all understood what happened, Everyone else didn't even know something had happened. The great six were looking forward to using their elemental powers that had been suppressed for so long. It was a great experience to be able to release pent up anger, sadness, grief, and despair. The war was not going to last long with their new powers and they knew that.

The death eaters began apparating into Hogsmeade. To their surprise they were ambushed as soon as they appeared. They didn't even have enough time to even think. The death eaters, seeing their comrades falling, began firing spells at the direction

"Avada Kedavra!" was yelled by death eaters.

"Stupefy," was yelled from the students, as well as fire making its way over to them setting the men on fire.

Trying to put it out only made it worse. Over thirty death eaters were burned alive as the fire slowly killed them. The other group, Dan's group, shot different spells from the roof tops, bodies hitting the floor having no idea whether they were comrades of the death eaters. It was then Alex's group that started attacking. Damien used his earth element and had the ground swallow the death eaters up so they could not move. Then Rachel used the air element to take their wands from them. More death eaters kept apparating.

They started taking the death eaters away to the ministry with a portkey that they had made. The death eaters were locked up and the Aurors were told to stay away because they didn't want their plan ruined. The next lot got caught in a swamp, some dropping there wands in surprise, the other half didn't even get to their wand as they were summoned from them. Forty students stunned and portkey'd out with the death eaters.

The next load of death eaters coming expected to see the place in chaos. Their lord's plan was to destroy Hogsmeade, then make their way to Hogwarts and kill everyone in their path. They were only beginning to realise that there would be no taking over when they are knocked out with a potion that the students had made. They had them across their belts and they all chucked them at the group of death eaters, knocking them out. They were getting exhausted using all the magic, but the worse was still to come. They knew they were not going to be able to get off with the inner circle like they had been.

Before long you could tell it was the inner circle as the real battles began. Students were fighting one on one with the death eaters of Voldemort's inner circle and with a final 'pop' Voldemort arrived. He hissed in anger at the fact his plans were foiled and he tried to apparate out only to find he could not. Alex yelled, "Shelida!" and a huge golden dome fell around them, not paying attention to the others out side, not wanting to break his concentration.

As the others fought their own battles, some fell, some died, and the death eaters that were either killed or unable to move were portkey'd to the Ministry. They could do what they wanted with the bodies because they sure didn't care. The slytherins were holding their own battles tremendously well, especially Avery Nott who was fighting his own father.

"Well Voldemort, you're a goner," said Alex as he watched the ugly dark lord walk around the dome, trying to get out.

"That's what you think, Potter!" said voldemort.

He remembered and, with a smirk, he transformed into his natural form, looking exactly like Severus, making Voldemort stop in shock. "I'm not a Potter, Voldemort. As you can tell I am very much a Snape. Alexander Snape, nice to meet you. Funny thing is your own follower had the son of, soon to be two, of your downfalls. Ironic isn't it?" asked Alex cockily

"Snape!" said Voldemort in distaste, making Alex smirk all the more and he began rubbing it in his face.

"That's right. Severus Snape is my father. My mother didn't leave him, she was Obliviated and I love him very much. I would die for him and don't worry, he is safe where he is!" said Alex, raising his wand and releasing the first spell he wanted to use.

"Kilevera demela!" yelled Alex.

Voldemort was shocked at the choice of spell and the protégo spell he used went smash, cracking into tiny little pieces. Voldemort's shrieks filled the air. Harry held it for ages before he lifted it and shouted, "Advada kedavra!"

But Voldemort fought the pain and rolled out of the way of the glowing green light of death, knowing he would not live to tell the tale if he sat there any longer. Voldemort threw a spell at him and the battle of wills started.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort. Alex dove out of the way, but Voldemort kept the spell coming. "Crucio!" "Crucio!" "Crucio!" Alex dodged them till the last one hit him. It was his turn to scream out loud and with a phenomenal effort, he broke the effect, throwing another dark arts spell at voldemort.

"Demorce!" yelled Alex, a spell that ate your insides hitting voldemort.

He started to scream, pointing his spell at himself he shouted, "Finite acetate!" The spell stopped, already having done damage to his insides and his stomach was killing him. Growling he shouted, "Avada kedavra!" He wanted the Potte... Snape gone. The bloody shit had ruined all his plans and he was having none of it. If he died he was taking Pot... Snape down with him, but Alex dodged the killing curse as he flung one of his own spells at the dark lord.

It kept going even after all the death eaters were down. Damien had taken Bellatrix and her husband down for killing the people who he had thought as his parents and whom would have driven him insane if not for someone interfering at the department of mysteries. The Lestrange are no more, Damien had made sure of that. The cells in the ministry were full to the brim, the wizengamot were getting told to work extra hours because of all the trials they were going to have to go through. Most of the inner circle went straight to Azkaban, about 100 death eaters. They are well known and dangerous, although some of them are dead like the Lestranges. They had been the worst of them all.

They had been duelling for ages; Alex used his elemental abilities getting bored of duelling. He yelled, "Remove soul from body!" A crack of lightning went through the dark lord. The wind around him picked up as his soul was taken from him. Then the fire erupted and unholy screams sounded as his soul was disintegrated right in front of his own eyes. Alex took a dagger and he plunged it into the dark lords chest. Voldemort sat holding his chest, not believing he had just been beaten by a supposed fifteen year old and was dying by muggle means. His vision soon became blurry, but before he passed out, "Curse you, Potter," was croaked by the dark lord faintly.

The last thing he heard before he joined his death eaters in hell was, "You know I'm no Potter, I'm a Snape. Rest in peace Tomas Marvolo Riddle, whom didn't know the love life could bring."

The place fell silent as Alex said this. People began cheering and it started at the start of Hogsmeade and somehow everywhere was clapping before they knew it. Alex walked over to the fireworks and the fireworks were up and banging into the night as the victory party started, although the students didn't join in. Colin Creevy sat next to his own brother's body. Friends sat next to their friends' bodies, or girlfriends and boyfriends sat next to their loved ones.

Alex shouted, "Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. Live your lives free of war. Your loved ones will never be forgotten. They are the real heros" Alex raised the butter beer that was put in his had by Dan. "To the heros who gave their lives for the greater good. Lily Evans Snape!" yelled Alex.

The others began yelling names of those who were heros. Severus Snape, with a pop, landed in Hogsmeade. After all he had Slytherin blood in his veins he was going to be able to trip the wards. He had never been happier to see fireworks than he had then. It meant his son could be alive. As soon as his son left, he had gone to the astronomy tower and watched the battle from afar. Then fireworks started and he had heard his son's speech using an extendable ear. He had been shocked when he landed in Hogsmeade.

"Dennis Creevy!" yelled someone.

"James Anderson!" yelled another.

"James Potter," yelled another into the night as people began shouting peoples' names.

"Alice Longbottom!"

"Frank Longbottom!"

"Heather Evanson!"

"Sara Thompson!"

"Leo Nott!"

It kept going into the night as they drunk more butter beer.

Severus crept behind his son and took him into a huge relief filled hug saying, "Well done son, well done."

Alex hugged him back for all he was worth. Everything was going to be alright. His dad was alive, so was he. Millions of people gathered around Hogsmeade. They built a bonfire and burnt the dark lords body and partied all night. Alex even said some things to his dad he would not have said when he was sober.

For instance that he had always loved potions and would love to go on a trip and get new ingredients and make new potions, different ingredients from other countries. Always wanted to go see the sea, never getting to while he was at the Dursley's. How he had always wanted his own family and a dad. Severus had never been happier in his life. His son still wanted something to do with him. He loved his son more than he thought possible and, looking into his son's love filled eyes, he knew the feelings were returned.


	14. Chapter 14

**The New Prophecy**

**Thank YOU for editing this! you know who you are lol **

**Chapter 14**

While Alex slept Severus was away getting some things. He was determined to see his son's wishes come true, all of them and it was just more time he got to spend with his son. They were going to have to go the Muggle way because he knew his son hated portkeys and didn't like floo that much, not that he minded going the Muggle way.

Alex had passed out near the bonfire. He had more reason to celebrate than most, for Severus knew his son didn't expect to survive the war and, now he had, it was probably too much to take in. He sent a letter off to Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress McGonagall, whom had no idea. She had been woken up to fireworks going off, but somehow the news had not gotten to Hogwarts yet.

McGonagall practally shrieked all the way down from the headmistresses office, getting the other teachers awake and telling them to, "Get the students down to the great hall, the war is over and most of the higher year students are to thank for it. Get the younger years into the great hall, according to Severus he needs help bringing some of them back. Some died and most are drunk," she said. Her voice was stern but there was a twinkle of happiness in her eye that had not been seen since Lily and James had died.

But now she remembered it was not James she had been close to, it had been Severus and Lily. She wished that the memory charm had broken years ago so Alex could have had a family, but right now she was glad Alex knew. It was better knowing late than never. She had been watching them all year, they had gotten so close that they would die for each other. They completed each others sentences and it was more like a friendship than father son sometimes because Severus never raised his hand or voice at his son, no matter what.

They then got the students to the great hall and three teachers followed her to Hogsmeade, watching as the last of the dark lords body was burnt. Closing their eyes at the amount of dead bodies, they had not expected that. But the Aurors soon started apparating away with them. Most of them had been in the order. The students' bodies were taken to the hospital wing, dead and injured.

Mr. and Ms. Granger watched the news as it reported about owls flying all over the place. Most had never seen an owl at night never mind in broad day light and shooting stars, too. Also they saw funny looking people around town and they both realised at once what had happened. They had had their daughter for a year when this had first happened, but it was not till there daughter went into the wizarding world did they realise what had happened then. It was the day Harry Potter killed You know who. They knew because Hermione could never stop talking about it, not an in an obsessed way, but in a way you would talk about a friend and there accomplishments. Hermione had never stopped being proud of what Alex had done all those years ago. She had read the books, she knew more than anyone her age, even Alex, about the grip that the dark lord had on the wizarding world. And yes they knew about Alex being Harry Potter because Hermione/Rachel had given them a copy of the information.

All they could do was hope their little girl was all right. They may not be her parents biologically, but they were her parents. They had been there when she took her first steps, spoke her first words, lost her first tooth, as well as there to blow her candles out on her first cake. The list could go on.

And around noon a owl flapped to their home and they took the letter with trembling hands and opened it. They let out a breath they were holding. Their girl was ok and going to be fine and coming home for the summer.

_Mum__ dad,_

_Everything is fine here__W__e did it __mum__! We did it__ Alex was great out there__ he doesn't even know it__ I think I'm in love with him_

_I will tell him when school starts, I'm afraid he seems me only as a sister to go out with me__H__e has never dated anyone, well he has only kissed one person he didn't like it at all!_

_What If he likes men? I'm so confused__ please book us a holiday somewhere preferably hot__ I need a break__ a long break__ try and get it for a month at least_

_Rachel Hermione Granger Rockwood,_

_p.s I want my real name to be known but you brought me up so I will use both names from now on that will be my name Rachel Hermione Granger Rockwood. Love you lots bye_

With a smile, Ms Granger went and got her purse with the check book in it and was out of the door with Mr. Granger hot on her heals. He already knew what his wife was doing. It was not long before they entered the travel agency and booked a holiday in Egypt. They had heard their daughter go on about how lucky her best friend had been to be able to go to Egypt.

Their holiday was booked a week from now so they could get a chance to clean their clothes as well as get everything they would need. Also so Hermione could get a decent sleep and they could get her clothes washed and dried. They also knew their daughter was now eighteen and none of her normal clothes fit her so they would be going shopping and get her some muggle clothes for her holiday.

Severus had changed since the memory charm had come off, not just in the way he acted towards his son. He no longer had his bat like cloaks and wore different colours, greens and blues mostly. He smiled all the time and told everyone who would listen that he was proud of his son. And he had all the reasons to be proud of his son.

Especially when their owls and newts had come through in their original names; Alex Severus Snape, Rachel Hermione Granger Rockwood, Daniel Ron Weasley Prewiett, Serena Ginny Weasley Prewiett, and Iris Luna Lovegood Evans. They were after all adopted by their parents, only Alex didn't add potter to his name even though he had both the Black and Potter money. All of them were rich beyond their wildest dreams, except Alex who had gotten his dream. A family, no matter how small, he had a family and for the first time in the wizarding world he felt happy.

They had gotten O's on everything. They had made their parents proud as well as their adoptive parents. They had beaten Merlin's, Dumbldore's, and Tom Marvolo Riddle's top scores. Especially when magic was involved, not even Merlin could have conjured a patronus at the age of thirteen.

It was soon after the final battle that people finally realise that they could talk freely about what Dumbldore had done. It was in the papers and everyone knew about what happened. Not only was Harry (which they were still calling him but eventually they started calling him Alex when they realised they were calling him by the wrong name a false name) getting sympathy letters, Severus Snape was too.

No one seemed to care that he used to be a death eater. He no longer bore the dark mark for the dark lord had died for good and the dark mark went with him. A red patch had stayed for days before it had finally faded and that was how Severus Snape liked it. He was just another war hero and Severus knew that his son was his saviour.


End file.
